


Read Between The Lines

by Ukpaperplanes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Harry est stupide, Liam trouve tout cela immoral, Louis aussi, M/M, Zayn dit de la merde quand il a fumé, et Niall joue de la guitare
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-16 10:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukpaperplanes/pseuds/Ukpaperplanes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry et Louis font un pari.<br/>C'est à peu près toute l'histoire.<br/>Inclus : des prénoms, des carnets, des mensonges, de la stupidité.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Quand Harry Styles ouvrit les yeux, sa vision fut directement agressée par une forêt de longs cheveux blonds. Il referma immédiatement les yeux et s'autorisa un temps de reflexion de quelques secondes pour essayer de se rappeler les évènements de la veille. La fête, l'alcool, la musique et les rires lui revinrent en mémoire, et... merde, il n'était pas censé dormir ici.

Aussi discrètement que lui permit sa gueule de bois, il gigota lentement pour s'éloigner le plus possible de la créature blonde qui était allongée à ses côtés, jusqu'à sentir le bord du lit. Il posa un pied par terre, puis deux, et enfin, sans ne jamais quitter des yeux la fille qui était toujours profondément endormie, il réussit à s'extirper du lit d'un mouvement fluide et rapide. Il baissa les yeux, et remarqua qu'il était encore complétement nu.

Ok, deuxième étape : trouver ses vêtements donc. La tâche était plus difficile que prévu puisqu'il semblait avoir envoyé valser chaque pièce de ses vêtements dans tous les coins de la chambre. Après avoir localisé et réuni toute sa tenue de la veille, il s'appliqua à s'habiller, tout en restant aussi discret que possible. Malheureusement, les Dieux-du-coup-d'un-soir ne devaient pas être avec lui ce matin-là puisqu'il était en train d'enfiler son t-shirt blanc à l'échancrure si large qu'il savait pertinemment qu'elle mettait en valeur ses clavicules, quand il entendit un faible "Harry ?". Il se figea, la tête encore coincée dans le t-shirt et un bras à moitié enfoncé dans la manche. Peut-être que s'il ne bougeait pas, elle se rendormirait sans remarquer qu'il était là, en plein milieu de la pièce en train d'essayer de s'habiller et de se faire la malle sans laisser un numéro de téléphone ou une explication.

"Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu t'en vas ?"

Apparemment si, elle l'avait vu. Ok, restons cool. Il avait l'habitude de ce genre de situation maintenant, il avait appris à gérer ça. C'est juste que certaines filles pouvaient se révéler être... bruyantes, et honnêtement entendre une voix stridente lui crier dessus le lendemain d'une soirée arrosée était la dernière chose dont il avait envie maintenant. Il devait donc rester calme et gérer ça avec toute la diplomatie dont il était capable.

"Euh, oui, j'avais oublié, j'ai un truc à faire ce matin"  
"Oh, mais ça peut pas attendre un peu? Viens te recoucher avec moi s'il-te-plaît, le lit est déjà tout froid sans toi"

Harry avait envie de lui répondre qu'elle et son lit avaient très bien réussi à vivre sans lui jusqu'à présent mais il pensa "diplomatie Harry, diplomatie", et installa un sourire sur son visage.

"Je suis vraiment désolé, je dois y aller"

Et il avait presque réussi. Il avait presque atteint la porte de la chambre quand il entendit :

"Attends, tu ne m'as pas donné ton numéro"

Et merde. Harry se retourna, sa bouche toujours étirée en un grand sourire qui laissait découvrir ses fossettes et qui permettait généralement d'attirer toutes les filles à 20 mètres à la ronde. Puis, du ton le plus nonchalant qu'il avait en réserve, il répondit :

"Tu penses que c'est vraiment nécessaire?"  
"Nécessaire? Mais tu m'avais dit hier soir que...."

Ce fut le moment que Harry choisit pour se déconnecter de la conversation. Il se fichait complètement des promesses en l'air qu'il avait pues faire à cette fille pour pouvoir lui faire enlever sa petite culotte, alors il la laissa parler. Il était en train de se demander ce qu'il allait prendre au petit-déjeuner (Un café. Un énorme café. Avec des tartines peut-être) quand une pensée vint lui traverser l'esprit.

"...et tu m'as aussi dit qu'on pourrait essayer de se revoir la semaine prochaine pour...."  
"Hey, c'est quoi ton prénom?"

Sa question stoppa complètement la jeune fille au beau milieu de son monologue. Ses yeux s'agrandirent comiquement puis elle ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma de nouveau avant de la rouvrir sans laisser sortir un seul son, tel un poisson hors de l'eau. Harry soupira. Toutes les mêmes.

Finalement, elle se décida à répondre : "Pardon?"  
"Ton prénom? C'est quoi? Je ne pense pas que ce soit "pardon"?"  
"Tu te fous de ma gueule, j'espère?"

Un deuxième soupir s'échappa de Harry. Et merde, tiens.

"Tu m'as répété une bonne dizaine de fois hier soir que j'avais le plus beau prénom du monde et ce matin tu n'es même pas capable de t'en rappeler..."

Et ça y est, elle était repartie. Kirsten ? Kristen ? Kassie ? Il lui semblait que c'était un K, ça expliquerait pourquoi il avait couché avec elle. Elle était jolie, mais ce n'était pas vraiment son genre. Les longs cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus avaient tendance à l'ennuyer maintenant. Kourtney ? Merde, il lui fallait absolument ce prénom maintenant. Il n'avait qu'une envie, retourner se coucher dans son lit. Et pisser aussi. Karine ? Non. Surtout pisser en fait.

Mais pour ça il devait avoir ce putain de prénom !

"... Et honnêtement Harry, je ne sais pas quel genre d'homme tu penses être, mais moi je vais te le dire, tu es un goujat, une ordure, un beau parleur..."

Rien de nouveau dans tout ça, quel manque d'originalité. Khloé ? Non plus. Allait-il vraiment devoir passer le prénom de toutes les sœurs Kardashian avant qu'elle ne lui réponde ? Kim peut-être ? Lassé d'attendre, il préféra la couper de nouveau :

"C'est pour le mettre dans mon répertoire"  
"Un connard, un beau sal... " (Les adjectifs étaient devenus nettement plus agressifs en quelques secondes) "Quoi?"  
"Ton prénom. C'est pour le mettre avec ton numéro dans le répertoire de mon téléphone, mais si tu veux pas le donner à un goujat, beau parleur, je comprends très bien..."  
"Non, non, non, je vais te le donner, c'est Kathelyn"

Ah, oui Kathelyn. Rien à voir avec les sœurs Kardashian, en fin de compte.

"Avec un K ?"  
"Oui, c'est ça" Elle gloussa, puis ajouta : "C'est marrant, c'est exactement ce que tu m'as demandé hier soir. Au moins trois fois"

Bien sûr que c'était ce qu'il lui avait demandé hier soir. C'était le but après tout.

"Ok Kathelyn, et bien merci beaucoup pour cette nuit merveilleuse. J'espère vraiment qu'on pourra se revoir..."

On aurait du lui donner un Oscar pour arriver à sortir ce genre de phrases tout en restant aussi sérieux. Il recula maladroitement vers la porte, continuant de déverser un flot de belles paroles inutiles, jusqu'à qu'il sente la poignet de la porte sous sa main.

"Et je te dis ça du fond de mon cœur, tu es probablement l'une des plus belles choses qui me soit arri..."

Sans même prendre la peine de finir son mot, il tourna rapidement la poignée et se glissa derrière la porte avant de la refermer brusquement derrière lui, ne laissant même pas le temps à la blonde de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Juste avant de sortir de l'appartement, il entendit Kathelyn crier :

"Et attends, tu n'as pas pris mon numéro pour le mettre dans ton répertoire avec mon prénom !"

Il éclata de rire et rentra chez lui pour pisser et se recoucher.

**********

Quand Louis Tomlinson ouvrit les yeux, sa vision entra directement en contact avec un bout de tissu noir, posé juste à côté de lui. Il releva la tête, attrapa le tissu pour l'examiner, et... Ok comment est-ce que son boxer avait pu atterrir là ? Pas grave, au moins il n'aurait pas à le chercher partout.

Il observa ensuite l'homme allongé avec lui dans le lit. Il lui tournait le dos et il semblait encore dormir. Parfait.

En véritable expert, il se laissa glisser du lit, enfila rapidement son boxer, puis attrapa le reste de ses vêtements qui jonchaient le sol, sans prendre le temps de les enfiler. Sa priorité était de sortir d'ici, sans le réveiller. Peu importe s'il n'était qu'en caleçon et au diable sa dignité.

Il dévala les escaliers, tout en enfilant son t-shirt, puis s'arrêta près de la porte d'entrée pour enfiler son pantalon. Il était en train d'enfiler la première jambe quand son regard se posa sur une petite fille qui l'observait à l'entrée du couloir. Il eut le réflexe de ne pas crier, mais sa mâchoire s'ouvrit toute seule, sous l'effet de la surprise.

Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de six ans. Elle tenait une espèce de petite peluche immonde et rapiécée dans ses bras et elle était encore en pyjama avec ce qui semblait être marqué "Little Princess" sur le devant de son t-shirt rose (C'est fou ce que les parents pouvaient être hypocrites avec leurs enfants...). Elle le regardait et il la regardait, elle ne disait rien, et il ne disait rien, et ok, ça devenait gênant.

"Salut" finit-il par dire.  
"Bonjour"  
"Euh, tu dois sûrement te demander ce que je fais là..."  
"Est-ce qu'il faut que j'appelle mon papa ?"  
"NON ! Surtout pas !"

Le ton de sa voix avait brusquement augmenté d'un octave et sa fierté masculine aurait pu en prendre un coup s'il n'avait pas été aussi paniqué. Il devait rester calme. C'était une fillette. Il avait l'habitude des petites filles, il avait grandi avec quatre petits monstres lui-même.

"Non, non, vraiment, ce n'est pas la peine d'appeler qui que ce soit, je vais juste terminer de m'habiller et tu vas retourner regarder Dora l'Exploratrice et faire comme si tu n'avais rien vu"  
"C'est toi qui faisait des bisous à mon grand frère hier soir ?"

Son frère ? Ouf, au moins ce n'était pas son père qu'il s'était tapé la veille. C'était déjà ça de gagner.

"Euh, je... Oui... Sûrement"  
"Et tu as fait dodo avec lui ?"  
"Euh oui ?"

Depuis quand est-ce qu'il se sentait obligé de se justifier face à une gamine de six ans ?

"Et maintenant tu le laisses tout seul ?"

Non, mais elle cherchait à le faire culpabiliser ou quoi ?

"Oui, j'ai des trucs à faire ce matin"  
"Ok"  
"Ok ? C'est tout ?"  
"Bah oui"

Ok. On se détend. Elle n'allait appeler ni son frère, ni son père. Parfait. Très bien. Il remarqua qu'il n'avait toujours pas enfilé la deuxième jambe de son jean, et qu'il venait donc d'avoir une conversation avec la petite sœur de son coup du soir en boxer. Gênant.

"Bien alors je vais partir maintenant"

La fillette l'observait toujours tandis qu'il finissait de s'habiller. Soudain une question vint émerger dans son esprit.

"Euh, c'est quoi le prénom de ton frère déjà ?"  
"Tu lui as fait des bisous et tu sais pas son prénom ?"  
"Je ne m'en souviens plus en fait"  
"Moi, je me souviens toujours du prénom des garçons à qui j'ai fait des bisous"  
"Bien, très bien. Tu seras une super petite copine. Tu peux me rappeler le prénom de ton frère maintenant, s'il-te-plaît ?"

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait pu oublier le prénom, c'était la base bordel ! Erreur de débutant.

"Will"  
"Will, c'est ça ! Et bien jeune fille tu passeras mes amitiés à ton frère. Ou en fait, non, ne lui dit rien. En fait ne lui dit même pas que tu m'as vu d'accord ?"  
"C'est 2£"  
"PARDON ?!"  
"Pour garder un secret c'est 2£, ça paye mes bonbons"

Hors de question, il n'allait pas se faire racketter par une gamine de six ans quand même !

"Oh, je crois que je l'entends bouger en haut, je devrais peut-être le prévenir que tu es toujours là..."

Louis regarda incrédule la petite fille dans les yeux et ok, ce n'était pas une gamine de six ans, c'était un petit démon. Il fallait que Louis aille se taper le gars qui avait un petit démon en guise de sœur bien sûr !

"Ah oui, oui, oui, c'est bien lui que j'entends bouger la-haut, il devrait bientôt descendre..."  
"Ok, ça va, ça va, j'ai compris !"

Louis sortit précipitamment son porte-monnaie et prit une pièce de 2 livres qu'il donna à la gamine mi-fillette, mi-démon. Puis il lui lança un dernier regard glacial quand il vit l'expression suffisante qui était apparue sur son visage en mettant soigneusement la pièce dans son petit pyjama, avant de sortir de la maison sans claquer la porte.

Il héla un taxi et s'écroula dedans en donnant l'adresse au chauffeur. Arrivé à l'appartement, il remarqua tout de suite les chaussures dans l'entrée et le manteau jeté sur le dossier du canapé. Harry était déjà rentré.

Sans perdre une seconde, il entra dans la chambre, se débarrassa de son jean et rejoint le garçon bouclé qui était endormi et qui occupait déjà une bonne partie du lit. Il se colla à lui, pour le forcer à se décaler et lui laisser un peu plus d'espace, en vain. Il s'endormit presque aussitôt après avoir fermé les yeux, son torse collé contre le corps chaud de Harry, son bras encerclant sa taille et sa respiration le berçant dans un sommeil sans rêve.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter : @ukpaperplanes  
> Newsletter pour être prévenu des nouveaux chapitres : http://ymlp.com/xgbeyswbgmgj
> 
> Merci de prendre le temps de lire cette fiction :)


	2. Chapter 2

Quand Louis se réveilla pour la deuxième fois ce matin-là, ce fut à cause du bruit causé par une personne indélicate et qui semblait chercher quelque chose dans toute la chambre en prenant bien soin d'être le moins discret possible.

_"Afeteferotadbi"_

Harry stoppa ses recherches et regarda le châtain allongé dans son lit, la tête enfoncée dans l'oreiller.

"Quoi ?"  
"Arrête de faire autant de bruit!"

Et pour bien démontrer son agacement, il reglissa sauvagement son visage sous son oreiller. Harry sourit à cette image.

"Il est déjà 11h, Lou. Sors ton gros cul du lit"  
" _Mufunepofo_ "

Harry soupira.

"Lou, si tu veux que je te comprennes, tu dois me parler quand ton visage n'est pas collé au matelas. C'est la base de la communication tu sais"

Louis sortit la tête de sous son oreiller et regarda le bouclé avec un regard meurtrier.

"Mon cul n'est pas gros. Il est parfaitement proportionné !"

Harry éclata de rire et s'accroupit au pied du lit pour regarder en dessous.

"Qu'est-ce que tu cherches aussi discrètement de si bon matin?" lui demanda Louis en étouffant un bâillement.  
"Mon carnet"  
"T'as perdu ton carnet ?"  
"Je n'ai pas perdu mon carnet, je l'ai temporairement égaré" répondit Harry en relevant la tête. "Tu l'aurais pas vu par hasard ?"  
"Non, désolé"  
"T'es sûr ? C'est pas toi qui me l'a planqué juste pour me faire perdre ?"  
"Harry, je n'ai pas besoin de cacher ton carnet pour te faire perdre. Je peux le faire tout simplement en gagnant tu sais"  
"Que tu crois..."  
"On va vraiment avoir cet éternel débat si tôt le matin ?"  
"Il est 11h"  
"Oui bah ma tête me dit qu'il est 8h donc si tu voulais bien localiser tes recherches hors de cette chambre ça m'arrangerait. J'ai besoin de dormir, un teint comme ça ne me vient pas naturellement"  
"Oh désolé princesse. Et jusqu'à quelle heure ont duré tes ébats sexuels pour que tu sois aussi fatigué ce matin ?"  
"Je sais pas, 2h je dirais. C'est pas vraiment sur l'heure que je me concentrais..."  
"Ouais je comprends.... Hey, il est là !" S'exclama soudain Harry en sortant un petit carnet rouge de sous ce qui semblait être une pile de chaussettes sales, un mouchoir usagé et... un emballage de Mars ? Louis grimaça.  
"Faudrait faire quelque chose pour ta chambre, ça devient vraiment crados"  
"Ouais, bah tu n'auras qu'à me la nettoyer entre deux de tes sommeils réparateurs" répondit distraitement Harry en ouvrant le carnet et le feuilletant.

Il releva la tête et regarda Louis.

"Hé, t'as eu quoi au fait hier soir ?"  
"Un W"  
"Pas mal !"  
"Et toi ?"  
"Un K"  
"Un K, c'est tout ? T'as passé des heures à baratiner cette fille hier soir et c'était qu'un K ?"  
"Hé ! Le K c'est pas évident à avoir !"  
"Je t'en prie j'ai couché avec Keith Daniels dans les deux premières semaines. Le K c'est facile. Le W en revanche... Je dois avouer que je suis assez fier de moi"  
"Le K c'est pas facile..." grommella Harry pour toute réponse, fronçant les sourcils pour s'accorder avec sa moue.

Louis sourit. Harry pouvait parfois se comporter comme un enfant de neuf ans. Il sortit du lit, se précipita sur lui et lui sauta dessus, ses bras entourant son cou et ses jambes venant s'agripper autour de sa taille, tel un koala. La surprise et le poids de Louis firent perdre l'équilibre à Harry qui recula de quelques pas et trébucha sur le gros pouf orange immonde qu'il avait eu pour son douzième anniversaire et qui ne l'avait jamais quitté depuis, et s'écroula dessus, Louis toujours fermement accroché à lui.

"Espèce d'abruti, tu veux nous tuer ?"

Louis se contenta de rigoler en enfonçant un peu plus son visage dans le cou de Harry, son souffle venant chatouiller la région juste sous son oreille et provoquant l'apparition de légers frissons sur son bras. Instinctivement les bras de Harry vinrent entourer sa taille pour qu'il ne glisse pas. Il sentait l'une de ses jambes s'enfonçer douloureusement dans son dos mais s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser à Louis, c'était bien un câlin.

"Le K c'est facile"

Louis savait parfaitement comment casser l'ambiance. Harry voulut le repousser pour le faire tomber par terre, mais le jeune homme s'agrippa plus fort, ses quatre membres se resserrant encore plus autour du corps de Harry, si c'était possible.

"Espèce de sangsue, lâche moi !"  
"Non, t'es encore tout chaud"  
"C'est normal, je suis douché ET habillé moi"  
"Emmène moi jusqu'à la douche alors"  
"Non t'es trop lourd"

Louis se figea. Puis il décroisa ses jambes et ses bras de sous le corps de Harry, les libéra et releva la tête. Il était maintenant assis à califourchon sur les jambes du jeune homme et le regardait de manière menaçante, ses mains désormais appuyées contre son torse pour le laisser collé contre la matière plastique molle du pouf.

"Ça veut dire quoi ça ?"  
"Louis, je ne faisais aucunement référence à ton poids..."  
"Tu as dit que j'étais trop lourd. Si c'est pas une référence à mon poids alors c'est une référence à quoi ?"  
"Awww Lou arrêtes ça"

Il prit les mains de Louis et le tira pour le ramener contre lui, enfonçant à son tour son visage dans les cheveux du jeune homme pour y déposer un rapide baiser.

"T'es parfait Lou. Tu l'as toujours été, tu le seras toujours"

Il sentit le corps du plus petit se détendre contre lui.

"Merci" murmura-t-il contre le cou du bouclé.

Harry se contenta de lui caresser les cheveux et de déposer un nouveau baiser contre sa temps. Il ferma un instant les yeux, profitant de ce rare moment matinal ou le chatain était calme, encore trop endormi pour sauter partout et semer sa zizanie habituelle. Il prit ensuite une grande inspiration et attrapa son visage entre ses deux mains pour relever sa tête et le regarder dans les yeux.

"Comment il s'appelait ton gars d'hier soir?"  
"Will, et toi, la fille ?"  
"Euh Kirsten...je crois ?"  
"Il te faut le vrai prénom Harry, sinon ça compte pas...."  
"Non, non, non je l'ai, elle me l'a redit ce matin. Merde j'aurais dû le noter dans mon répertoire en fait"

Il réfléchit quelques instants, sous le regard inquisiteur et souriant de Louis.

"Kathelyn ! C'est Kathelyn j'en suis sûr !"

Louis fronça les sourcils.

"Comment t'as pu coucher avec quelqu'un qui s'appelle Kathelyn ?"  
"Tu crois que Will c'est mieux ?"

Louis le tapa légèrement sur le bras.

"Je te rappelle que mon deuxième prénom c'est William !"  
"Encore pire ! Comment tu as pu coucher avec quelqu'un qui s'appelle comme toi ?"  
"C'est que mon deuxième prénom..." Puis il ajouta, juste parce qu'il pouvait : "Et puis un K, c'est facile, alors qu'un W, avant que tu arrives à trouver le tien..."

Cette fois-ci c'est Harry qui le tapa gentiemment sur le bras en souriant.

"Hey, tu l'as noté ton W ?"  
"Non pas encore et toi ?"  
"Bah non, Lou, c'est pour ça que je cherchais le carnet. Allez bouge, avant qu'on oublie"

Cette fois-ci il donna une petite claque sur la cuisse nue de Louis qui se leva en protestant, juste pour le plaisir de râler. Harry ramassa le carnet rouge qui était tombé par terre lors de l'attaque de Louis et ce dernier fouilla dans le sac des affaires qu'il laissait toujours traîner chez Harry, pour en ressortir le même carnet que lui mais de couleur verte. Il attrapa ensuite un stylo, et nota soigneusement le prénom de Will en face du petit W qu'il avait inscrit quelques mois auparavant, quand tout ça avait commencé. Harry fit de même avec le K.

"Combien ?" Demanda Louis, en se tournant vers Harry.

Harry prit quelques secondes pour compter les prénoms marqués dans le carnet.

"15" annonça-t-il triomphalement  
"15 !?"  
"Yep, et toi ?"  
"11..."  
"Ahh, tu vois que ta "super technique sophistiquée" marche moins bien que la mienne"  
"Et c'est quoi déjà la tienne ? Sauter sur tout ce qui bouge et qui n'a pas de pénis ?"  
"À peu près ouais. Mais ça marche ! La preuve 15 contre 11. J'en ai quatre d'avance!"  
"C'est loin d'être fini ! On en est qu'à la moitié "  
"TU en es à la moitié. Moi ça fait longtemps que je l'ai passé"

Et juste parce que c'était un idiot, il ajouta un petit clin d'œil. Louis grogna, se leva et partit prendre sa douche, ignorant le rire de Harry, non sans avoir crié : "Oui, mais moi j'ai eu le W hier soir !"

**********

Tout le monde aurait pu penser que c'était Louis qui avait eu l'idée du pari. Lui et ses grandes idées... Mais pourtant, elle venait de Harry.

Généralement la dynamique de leur duo fonctionnait à l'inverse. Louis proposait un plan ingénieux pour les occuper quelques temps et Harry le suivait dans toutes les conneries qui en découlaient. Et ce depuis qu'ils étaient tous petits. Malgré leurs deux ans d'écart, ils avaient grandi ensemble. Leurs mères étaient devenu les meilleures amies bien avant leur naissance, ils s'étaient donc connus en couche-culottes et avaient pu se voir chaque fois que l'une allait visiter l'autre. Après le divorce des parents de Harry et le remariage de sa mère avec son beau-père, l'amitié des deux femmes avait commencer à se ternir, leurs différences sociales devenant trop importantes. Mais pas celle de Harry et Louis. Alors même s'ils ne pouvaient plus aller jouer l'un chez l'autre, ils se voyaient à l'école ou se donnaient rendez-vous dans le parc pour jouer après les cours ou pendant les week-end.

Harry était fasciné par Louis. À la fois il savait le protéger mais il savait aussi lui montrer les pires bêtises à faire et Harry avait arrêté de compter toutes les fois ou il s'était fait fâcher à la place de son aîné.

Ils avaient failli finir en prison un jour, après avoir mis à exécution l'un des nombreux plans de Louis, qui consistait à se laisser enfermer toute la nuit dans le centre commercial, "juste pour voir". Ils avaient été découvert bien sûr et le vigile croyait qu'ils essayaient de voler l'un des magasins. Alors il avait appelé les flics. Heureusement le beau-père de Harry connaissait bien le policier et l'avait payé assez gracieusement pour qu'il n'y ait pas de suite à cette histoire, mais Harry n'avait pas pu sortir de chez lui pendant près d'un mois. Il n'avait que quinze ans à l'époque et il l'aurait refait ne serait-ce que pour revoir le sourire de Louis lorsqu'ils s'étaient tous les deux retrouvés seuls dans le grand centre commercial, à glisser sur les rampes des escalators éteints .

Ils avaient toujours été là l'un pour l'autre et aucun des deux ne se voyait continuer sa vie sans l'autre. Harry avait su trouver les bons mots quand le beau-père de Louis était parti, le laissant une nouvelle fois être le seul homme de la famille pour s'occuper de sa mère et de ses quatre petites sœurs et Louis avait su rassurer Harry quand il avait du faire sa première rentrée seul dans le lycée privée de la ville.

Ça avait été un choc pour eux deux. A deux reprises, Harry avait vu partir Louis dans une école supérieure, d'abord au collège, puis au lycée, mais à chaque fois c'était avec l'idée qu'il le rejoindrait, qu'il n'avait que deux années à tenir. Alors quand sa mère lui avait annoncé qu'il ferait sa rentrée au lycée privé et non dans celui public où était déjà scolarisé Louis, il s'était enfui de chez lui pour se réfugier chez son ami. Ils avaient pleuré tous les deux mais Louis avait quand même su rassurer le bouclé, sécher ses larmes et lui montrer tous les avantages du lycée privée (il n'en avait pas trouvé beaucoup, certes, mais c'était le geste qui comptait).

Personne ne comprenait vraiment comment leur amitié avait pu survivre après tant d'années, mais elle était toujours là aujourd'hui. Belle, forte et presque incassable.

Quand Harry fut en âge de rentrer à l'Université il postula dans la même que Louis. Mais sa mère le força aussi à faire des demandes dans les grandes écoles privées du coin. Il fut accepté bien sûr et il dût se résigner une seconde fois à ne pas se retrouver avec Louis. Mais en échange, il demanda à avoir son propre appartement. Sa mère accepta avec difficulté et après plusieurs mois de recherches estivales avec Louis, ils avaient réussi à dénicher un grand loft qui était à mi-chemin entre leurs deux universités. Et si techniquement, Louis vivait encore chez sa mère, il passait le plus clair de son temps et la plupart de ses nuits chez Harry. Il revenait de temps en temps dans sa maison pour aider sa mère avec les jumelles ou pour les courses.

C'était au début de l'été avant sa première rentrée à l'Université que Harry eut l'idée du pari. Les vacances s'annonçaient longues et ennuyeuses et il savait que Louis n'aurait pas les moyens de partir à l'étranger (il avait subtilement proposé de l'aider à payer le voyage mais le jeune homme avait catégoriquement refusé).

Ils étaient tous les deux dans le parc, allongés dans l'herbe, la tête de Louis reposant sur son ventre, quand l'idée était apparue dans son esprit. Louis avait tout de suite trouvé ça brillant (bien sûr !) et le pari avait commencé le soir même (T pour Harry et M pour Louis). Ils étaient jeunes, ils étaient beaux et ils avaient tout un été pour en profiter au maximum. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment défini quel serait le prix du gagnant, mais ils s'en fichaient pas mal. Ce pari était non seulement un bon moyen de s'occuper mais ils savaient aussi que ça leur prendrait sûrement plusieurs mois pour le réaliser entièrement et qu'il perdurerait donc pendant l'année scolaire, rassurant ainsi leur éternelle angoisse commune que l'un pourrait s'éloigner de l'autre.

3 mois plus tard et Harry avait 15 prénoms marqués dans son carnet rouge et Louis 11. Les règles étaient simples : il fallait coucher avec 26 personnes dont le prénom commençait par chaque lettre de l'alphabet. Le premier à avoir les 26 lettres remportait le pari.

Certains de leurs amis (Liam) trouvaient ce pari immoral, d'autres (Liam) indécent, et enfin quelqu'un (toujours Liam en fait) le trouvait immature. Mais encore une fois, ils s'en fichaient. Pour eux ce pari était un jeu. Et honnêtement ils ne faisaient de mal à personne, si ? Certes, leur conquête d'un soir acceptait difficilement d'être larguée dès le lendemain, mais ils n'étaient pas les premiers à coucher pour une nuit et ils ne seraient sûrement pas les derniers. De plus, ils ne donnaient jamais d'illusions à leurs conquêtes (et si elles s'en faisaient toute seule, tant pis). À partir du moment où la personne ne savait pas qu'on couchait avec elle juste parce que son prénom commençait par telle ou telle lettre, il n'y avait pas de fierté et d'égo mis en péril. Bien sûr, ils avaient expliqué cela à Liam, mais le jeune homme avait préfèré rester sur son idée que le défi était immoral et pouvait finir très mal. Tant pis pour lui.

Oui, beaucoup auraient pu penser que l'idée du pari venait de Louis. Mais non, c'était Harry qui l'avait proposé, pour des raisons bien précises et surtout bien personnelles que Louis ne saurait probablement jamais. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était à quel point Liam avait raison. A quel point ce pari allait mal finir et à quel point il allait mettre en péril ce qu'il avait de plus cher : son amitié avec Louis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter : @ukpaperplanes  
> Newsletter pour être prévenu des nouveaux chapitres : http://ymlp.com/xgbeyswbgmgj
> 
> Merci de prendre le temps de lire cette fiction :)


	3. Chapter 3

Louis et Harry n'avaient trouvé qu'un seul avantage à ne pas aller dans la même université : cela permettait d'élargir leur terrain de chasse. Harry n'avait pas à se cantonner aux fêtes posh organisées par les étudiants snobinards de son école, et Louis n'avait pas à se restreindre aux fêtes des débauchées de sa fac. Chacun s'incrustait dans les fêtes de l'université de l'autre et ça marchait comme sur des roulettes. Ils étendaient parfois leurs recherches aux boites de nuit, quand ils se sentaient plus dans l'ambiance "clubbing".

Bien sûr, ils n'attendaient pas d'être tous les deux pour trouver les conquêtes, au contraire, ils arrivaient beaucoup mieux à dénicher le bon prénom si l'autre n'était pas là pour lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Mais ils étaient un duo, une paire, des siamois accrochés par la hanche et ils avaient donc toujours du mal à profiter d'une soirée si le deuxième n'était pas là.

Ce soir-là, ils avaient décidé de tenter leur chance dans une fête d'étudiants de l'université de Louis. La fête avait lieu dans un grand appartement et il était déjà bondé quand ils y firent leur entrée. L'alcool coulait à flôt, les gens dansaient sur les tables, et le sol était parsemé de verres en plastique vides et de mégots de cigarettes. La musique faisait trembler la mur et se répercutait dans leurs corps, les obligeant à se jeter tête la première dans l'ambiance délurée de la fête. Ils tracèrent donc directement leur chemin jusqu'à la cuisine, pour trouver de quoi se rafraichir. 

Louis voyait les gens se retourner sur leur passage. Les filles surtout. Et il les comprenait. Harry était encore magnifique ce soir. Il était ce genre de gars qui pouvait se contenter d'afficher un jean un peu trop serré, un t-shirt un peu trop échancré et de secouer un peu trop ses boucles sombres pour arriver à ressembler à un dieu grec. Parfois, quand Louis se sentait dans un mauvais jour, cette facilité l'agaçait. Sans doute par jalousie. Il devait lui-même faire tellement d'effort pour se rendre présentable en soirée qu'il avait parfois du mal à accepter que cela soit aussi inné pour Harry. Mais dans les bons jours, comme aujourd'hui, il se sentait fier. Fier de son Harry, qui avait réussi à grandir tout en longueur pour devenir ce beau jeune homme, à la chevelure bouclée qui faisait mourir d'envie, et au corps tonique et attirant. Et cette fierté vint faire apparaitre un sourire sur son visage en voyant les filles glousser entre elles après que Harry les ait frôlées d'un peu trop près.

Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds (non, il n'était pas trop petit, c'était Harry qui grandissait de manière anormale, ok ?) pour lui parler directement dans l'oreille :

"Ça va encore être facile pour toi, ce soir"

Harry sourit un peu et passa son bras autour de sa taille pour les rapprocher un peu plus, mais ne répondit rien. Il n'aimait pas que Louis lui fasse ce genre de compliments, parce qu'il était parfaitement conscient des insécurités du jeune homme. Il savait à quel point il pouvait être si peu sûr de lui, de son image, de son corps. Il savait que Louis avait tendance à se faire du mal mentalement, à se laisser aller dans le doute et la réticence quand il était en face d'un mirroir. Il avait vu à quel point Louis pouvait arriver à un point de haine totale envers lui-même. Ce manque de confiance découlait probablement de son homosexualité ou encore du fait qu'il n'avait jamais connu son père biologique. Louis avait du se construire lui-même, sans exemple à suivre pour lui montrer la voie. Harry avait eu Louis pour le guider et le rassurer, mais Louis n'avait eu personne. Et même si les insécurités de Louis avaient commencé à disparaitre avec l'âge, Harry était désormais assez agé pour les comprendre et il s'était mis dans le devoir de ne pas passer une journée sans montrer à quel point Louis était parfait pour lui. Il lui répétait souvent ou il essayait de lui montrer parfois, par des petits gestes, et il espérait profondement qu'un jour Louis s'accepterait tel qu'il était, sans laisser les autres le traiter tel qu'il se voyait. C'est pour ça qu'il ne répondit pas pour se contenter de se rapprocher de lui et il sentit Louis s'abandonner un peu dans ce geste.

Arrivé dans la cuisine, Harry entreprit de remplir deux verres de punch, qui à l'odeur semblait plutôt être du rhum pur, et en tendit un à Louis qui était en train de scanner la pièce des yeux, cherchant un visage familier parmi la foule.

Harry se pencha vers son oreille, pour se faire entendre par dessus le bruit de la musique.

"Tu cherches qui ?"  
"Zayn. Il m'a dit qu'il viendrait"

Harry avala plusieurs gorgées de sa boisson. Il ne connaissait pas vraiment Zayn, mais Louis en parlait beaucoup. Ils s'étaient rencontrés lors de leur première année de fac, et même si Zayn était ensuite parti vers un cursus plus orienté vers l'art, ils étaient restés assez proches. Harry avait dû le rencontrer à seulement quelques reprises, et un peu plus depuis le début de l'année maintenant qu'il était lui aussi dans l'enseignement supérieur, mais il n'était pas sûr que le jeune homme l'appréciait beaucoup. D'après Louis, c'était parce qu'il était riche et que Zayn, qui avait tendance à juger les gens un peu trop vite, le prenait pour un prétentieux snobinard. Sympa.

"Hé ! Descends pas ton verre aussi vite, je vais encore devoir te porter jusqu'à chez toi"

Harry sourit en repensant à cette soirée desastreuse ou il avait découvert ce qu'était un shooter, et où il avait enchaîné les tek paf en toute insouciance, jusqu'à ce que Louis l'arrête et le ramène chez lui en le trainant plus qu'en ne le portant. 

"T'inquiète, je tiens l'alcool maintenant"  
"Ouais, je suis pas sûr de ça moi"

Puis il donna un grand coup de coude dans le bras de Harry, ce qui eut pour effet de renverser quelques gouttes de punch sur son jean.

"Tiens, voila Zayn !"  
"Louis, fais gaffe, tu m'as..."

Mais le chatain était déjà parti rejoindre son ami. Harry but quelques gorgées de plus, avant de rejoindre le duo, qui s'était déjà lancé dans une discussion animée.

"Salut Zayn"  
"Hey, Harry. Je savais pas que tu venais aussi"  
"Si, Louis m'a proposé, je pouvais pas refuser"  
"Ah, une autre soirée pour remplir un peu plus votre précieux carnet alors" dit Zayn en souriant en direction de Louis.

Zayn était au courant du pari et il trouvait que c'était une idée de génie, bien sûr. Harry avait eu peur pendant un moment que Louis lui propose de participer, mais la proposition n'était jamais arrivée et Harry s'en était retrouvé plus que soulagé. Le pari était quelque chose entre lui et Louis. Et personne d'autre. 

La soirée se passa mieux que Harry ne l'aurait espéré. Ils avaient passer tout leur temps ensemble, rigolant, et dansant bêtement tous les deux. Zayn avait même semblé plus sympathique avec lui, mais peut être était-ce dû à l'alcool qu'ils avaient tous deux ingurgité en forte quantité. Ni lui, ni Louis ne trouvèrent de conquête ce soir-là, mais c'était tant mieux. A vrai dire Harry n'avait même pas cherché. Peut-être que si Louis avait trouvé quelqu'un, il aurait cherché aussi, mais en voyant le jeune homme se désintéresser complètement des autres participants à la fête et se concentrer uniquement sur son bouclé préféré, Harry n'avait pas eu grand mal à choisir. C'était et ce serait toujours Louis. Même lorsque cette jolie brune était venue le voir pour lui proposer une danse, qu'il avait poliment déclinée. Il n'avait même pas demandé son prénom.

Ils ne rentrèrent pas très tard, l'alcool et la danse les ayant fatigué. Ils savaient aussi qu'ils devraient retourner à pied chez Harry et que Louis devrait s'en doute retourner chez lui demain matin pour voir sa mère et ses soeurs. Ils quittèrent donc la fête assez tôt après avoir dit au revoir à Zayn.

Le trajet du retour se passa dans le calme, l'ambiance de la soirée redescendant peu à peu et les laissant dans un état d'esprit joyeux et serein. Arrivés chez Harry, Louis se précipita dans les toilettes pour soulager sa vessie dont il s'était plaint pendant tout le retour, et Harry alla dans sa chambre pour se préparer à dormir. Il enleva son pantalon et son t-shirt, ne restant qu'en boxer et se coucha dans son lit, un petit sourire dont il n'avait même pas conscience installé sur ses lèvres. Le sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'il sentit Louis se glisser sous les draps et se coller à lui pour essayer de capturer un peu de la chaleur qui semblait se dégager perpétuellement de son corps ("Pourquoi est-ce que tu es toujours aussi chaud ? C'est vraiment pas normal !" lui répétait toujours Louis, mais dans les soirs comme celui-ci, où la température de dehors commencait à prévenir de l'arrivée de l'hiver, il ne s'en pleignait jamais, au contraire) Il sentit un bras de Louis encercler sa taille et il attrapa sa main pour entrelacer leurs doigts. Louis déposa un baiser dans sa nuque, provoquant l'apparition de quelques frissons, et il l'entendit murmurer "Bonne nuit Haz". Il répondit aussitôt : "Bonne nuit, Louis, fais de beaux rêves".

Et ce n'est que plus tard, quand il sentit les respirations apaisées du chatain contre son épaule, signifiant qu'il dormait profondement, qu'il relacha les doigts de Louis et se libéra de son étreinte pour se tourner vers lui.

Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi beau que Louis et rien ne pouvait le calmer plus que le visage paisible du jeune homme en train de dormir. Loin des soucis et des tracas. Il rapprocha un peu son visage de celui de Louis et alla planter un petit baiser, à peine persceptible sur le nez du garçon en face de lui.

Puis il murmura : "Je t'aime Lou", avant de fermer les yeux et de s'endormir instantanément, son souffle se mélangeant à celui de Louis. 

**********

À dire vrai, Harry était probablement amoureux de Louis depuis toujours. Enfin depuis qu'il avait été en âge de se rendre compte que ses sentiments pour le jeune homme étaient bien plus importants que ceux que ressentent un simple ami pour un autre ami.

Le problème c'est qu'il n'avait jamais trouvé le bon moment pour lui dire. 

Il avait eu ses premiers doutes vers 12 ans, quand il avait un jour demandé à sa mère ce qu'était l'amour. Elle lui avait répondu de manière tellement confuse, qu'il s'était retrouvé encore plus perdu après leur conversation. Elle lui avait ensuite demandé pourquoi il lui posait cette question et il lui avait répondu que c'était parce qu'il croyait qu'il était amoureux de Louis. Elle avait éclaté de rire en lui disant que ce n'était pas ça l'amour, ça c'était de l'amitié, et Louis était un garçon pas une fille, donc non ce n'était surement pas de l'amour. Mais il avait ensuite demandé à Jay, la mère de Louis. Et elle lui avait expliqué les choses tellement calmement et gentiemment, à l'opposé de tout ce que sa mère venait de lui dire qu'à la fin il s'était dit oui, c'était surement de l'amour. Puis Louis était arrivé et lui avait proposé d'aller jouer au football, et il s'était dit qu'il aurait bien le temps de penser plus tard, à ce qu'était l'amour. Et il n'a rien dit à Louis.

A 14 ans, il avait eu le temps de confirmer ses doutes. Mais Louis était désormais au lycée et pas lui. Et tous les garçons de son collège regardaient les filles ou les invitaient à venir au cinéma avec eux, après les cours. Pendant ce temps là, il rejoignait Louis. Et ce fut les premiers moments où les mots furent lançés : "Sale PD", "Hé la tafiole !", "Va sucer ton pote". Il n'avait que 14 ans, et son seul ami, son seul soutien, n'était même pas dans son école. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'il rencontra Liam. Il avait un an de plus que lui et son grand cœur l'avait tout de suite poussé à venir aider Harry lorsqu'il se faisait un peu trop chahuter par ses camarades. Mais Liam n'était pas suffisant. Il a donc demandé à Mathilde Fayet de venir avec lui voir un film au cinéma et à la fin de la soirée, après avoir payé les tickets et le pop-corn, il l'a embrassé. Sur la bouche. Et bon, ça allait. C'était sympa. Et les garçons de sa classe ont arrêté de l'embêter. Alors il n'a rien dit à Louis. 

À 15 ans, Mathilde Fayet était vite oubliée et peut être que ça aurait pu être le bon moment. Après tout il en était sûr maintenant, que c'était de l'amour. Il en fut encore plus persuadé lorsqu'il débarqua chez Louis, qu'il le vit embrasser Bryan Thomson sur son lit et qu'il ressentît une jalousie si forte qu'il ne prit même pas la peine d'annoncer sa présence et sortit en trombe de chez son meilleur ami. Il pleura tellement que même sa mère le remarqua. Et il passa près de quatre jours sans donner de nouvelles à Louis qui finit par venir frapper à sa fenêtre une nuit, trop inquiet pour pouvoir dormir. Ils parlèrent cette nuit-là. Oh, bien sûr Harry n'eut toujours pas le courage de lui dire qu'il était amoureux de lui, pas quand Louis était en train de lui expliquer qu'il était lui même amoureux de Bryan, un garçon de son cours de théâtre. Un garçon. C'est probablement de ça qu'ils discutèrent le plus. Louis avait besoin d'être rassuré parce qu'il venait de découvrir qu'il était sûrement homosexuel et Harry était là pour lui faire comprendre qu'aimer n'était pas un crime. Et peu importe si Harry avait envie de lui démontrer cela en l'embrassant. Ça pouvait encore attendre. Alors il ne dit rien à Louis.

À 16 ans Harry perdit sa virginité avec une fille qui s'appelait Laura. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs et de grands yeux bleus. Elle était belle et ce fut une très bonne expérience pour une première fois. Alors Harry se dit que peut être, il pouvait aimer les filles et son meilleur ami après tout. Surtout quand la bouche de ce même meilleur ami passait son temps collée à celle de Bryan Thomson. À vrai dire, Harry détestait Bryan. Il était arrogant et il le prenait pour un gamin sous prétexte qu'il était un peu plus vieux que lui. Il ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi Louis restait ami avec lui. C'est probablement le moment où Harry commença à douter de son amitié avec Louis. Peut-être que Bryan avait raison ? Peut-être qu'il n'était pas assez bien pour Louis après tout ? Mais c'était chez lui que Louis passait tous ses week-ends, parce qu'il disait qu'il voyait assez Bryan la semaine, et c'était avec lui qu'ils fumèrent leur premier joint, et c'était avec lui qu'ils partirent voir la mer le jour même où Louis reçut son permis, "empruntant" au passage la voiture de la mère de Harry. Alors c'est par ces journées passées ensemble que Harry comprit que jamais plus il ne remettrait en doute son amitié avec Louis. Mais il ne lui dit rien. 

A 17 ans, Harry se mît à détester encore plus Bryan. Parce qu'il représentait désormais toutes les premières fois de Louis. Son premier baiser, son premier "je t'aime", sa première officialisation, sa première fois, mais enfin et surtout sa première rupture. Sa première désillusion face à l'amour. Son premier cœur brisé. Louis mît du temps à s'en remettre. Et oui, peut-être que là aurait été le bon moment pour Harry. Parce qu'il aurait pu montrer à Louis que si Bryan n'était pas capable de l'aimer correctement alors lui il le ferait. Parce qu'il l'aimait. Tellement et inconditionnellement. Et qu'il ne supportait pas de voir Louis se détester à cause d'un abruti qui n'assumait plus son homosexualité après près de deux ans de relation avec un homme. Oui Harry détestait Bryan. Et il s'était toujours promis de lui faire payer si un jour il le recroisait. Alors, il resta près de Louis, sécha ses larmes et tenta de lui montrer à quel point il pouvait être aimé. Mais il ne lui dit jamais rien.

À 18 ans, Harry se rendit compte que Louis avait trouvé un moyen radical d'oublier Bryan : la fête. Il sortait quasiment tous les week-ends, traînant illégalement Harry dans toutes les boîtes de nuit pour finalement venir le voir à l'aube et il lui dire qu'il ne rentrerait pas avec lui, mais plutôt avec le grand brun avec qui il avait dansé toute la soirée. Cette routine s'installa et Harry n'avait pas le courage d'arrêter Louis dans cette spirale d'autodestruction qu'il était en train de se créer. Parce qu'il avait vu Louis plus bas que terre, et même si ça lui faisait mal de voir l'homme dont il était amoureux partir avec une nouvelle conquête chaque weekend, il ne pouvait pas ignorer le sourire qu'il voyait sur le visage de son meilleur ami. Alors encore une fois il ne dit rien. 

À 19 ans, Harry décida que la chose devenait incontrôlable. Il remarquait très bien comment Louis laissait les autres hommes le traiter. Comme s'il ne valait rien. Et c'était insupportable pour Harry parce que pour lui Louis valait tout. Mais au lieu de lui dire cela comme toute personne censée, il proposa l'idée du pari. Ça avait tellement de sens à l'époque dans sa tête. Le pari permettrait à Harry de "contrôler" les personnes avec qui Louis allait coucher. Il ne se laisserait plus toucher par des salops décérébrés parce qu'il voulait se punir de n'être pas assez. Au contraire, le pari allait permettre à Louis d'avoir les commandes et de choisir ces conquêtes. Pour Harry c'était le meilleur moyen pour Louis de reprendre confiance en lui. Il lui laisserait sûrement gagner le pari, parce qu'après tout il s'en foutait, et après il pourrait tout dire à Louis. Oui c'était ça le plan. Mais en attendant, il ne dit rien et le pari commença.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter : @ukpaperplanes  
> Newsletter pour être prévenu des nouveaux chapitres : http://ymlp.com/xgbeyswbgmgj
> 
> Merci de prendre le temps de lire cette fiction :)


	4. Chapter 4

"Lou ? C'est moi. T'es où ?"  
"Dans mon lit..."  
"Tu peux venir me chercher s'il-te-plait ?"  
"T'as pas entendu où j'étais ?"  
"Si"  
"Et bah t'as ta réponse"  
"Lou, assure ! J'ai vraiment besoin de toi là ! Je suis coincé..."  
"Coincé où ?"  
"Dans un dressing...je crois..."  
"Tu crois ?"  
"Je suis pas sûr, il y a pas de lumière, mais je crois bien que je me suis assis sur un escarpin toute à l'heure et il y a des trucs tout doux sur ma droite, je sais pas si je dois avoir peur ou pas..."  
"Harry ?"  
"Quoi ?"  
"Qu'est-ce tu fous dans un dressing à 6 heures du mat' ?"  
"Je suis coincé je te dis !"  
"Tu comptes m'expliquer ou faut que je devine ?"  
"Lou, je peux pas t'expliquer ça toute à l'heure ? Viens me chercher s'il-te-plait"

Louis souffla explicitement dans le téléphone pour montrer à Harry qu'on ne pouvait pas le faire céder aussi facilement, même s'ils savaient très bien tous les deux que, oui, il allait céder aussi facilement.

"Donne moi l'adresse"

Harry se hâta de lui dicter l'adresse, et juste quand Louis allait raccrocher, il entendit Harry l'appeller une dernière fois.

"Louis !"  
"Quoi ?"  
"Tu peux m'amener des vêtements aussi ?"

Louis raccrocha et secoua la tête en souriant. Oh Harry.

\----------

Louis gara sa vieille Clio devant une de ces petites maisons typiques des banlieues anglaises, puis il envoya un rapide message à Harry pour le prévenir qu'il était arrivé. Il attendit une minute, puis deux.

C'était deux minutes de trop. Louis n'était pas vraiment connu pour sa patience, ni pour sa capacité à rester assis sans bouger. Il commença une partie de Temple Run sur son Iphone (cadeau d'anniversaire de Harry, le riche bâtard...) quand il vit la petite lumière sous le porche de la maison s'allumer, puis la porte s'ouvrir, et Harry, vêtu d'un simple caleçon, sortir en courant. Quel abruti ! Louis explosa de rire en voyant l'expression paniquée sur le visage de Harry quand il s'arrêta en bas de l'allée et ne remarqua pas tout de suite la voiture, garée dans la pénombre laissée par deux lampadaires. Il klaxonna gaiement, et Harry se précipita directement vers sa Clio. Il ouvrit la portière arrière et se jeta littéralement sur la banquette en criant : "RouleRouleRouleRoule !" 

Louis redémarra la voiture et roula en riant. En s'éloignant, il aperçu rapidement dans son rétroviseur un homme, bâti comme un rugbyman de première ligne, sortir sur le palier de la maison, brandissant un t-shirt blanc dans une main, et une expression de profonde haine inscrite sur le visage. Louis le vit une dernière fois gesticuler et crier avant de tourner dans la rue qui le ramènerait chez Harry.

"Ta rencontre avec la belle-famille s'est mal passée Harry ?"  
"Oh mon dieu, ta gueule !"  
"Tu sais, si je veux, je peux te ramener là-bas..."  
"Non !"

Louis ricana doucement et regarda Harry dans le rétroviseur intérieur de la voiture. Il était assis au milieu de la banquette, ses genoux étaient remontés contre sa poitrine et ses bras entourées ses jambes. Il avait froid. Louis augmenta le chauffage et attrapa le sac posé à côté de lui pour le passer à Harry.

"Tiens, j'ai retrouvé un vieux pantalon à toi dans mes affaires, le pull est à moi par contre et il s'appelle reviens..."  
"Merci Lou" dit Harry en attrapant le sac et en l'ouvrant pour sortir directement le pull qu'il enfila.  
"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?"  
"J'ai failli me retrouver nez à nez avec son père en voulant aller pisser. J'ai paniqué et je suis allé m'enfermer dans la pièce la plus proche. Le dressing apparement. Je croyais que c'était la chambre. Ensuite je t'ai appelé -"  
"Tu m'as réveillé..."  
"- Ouais, désolé pour ça - Et quand j'ai voulu sortir, j'ai compris que son père m'avait effectivement cramé, et qu'il attendait juste que je sorte pour me foutre une rouste pour je cite "avoir osé voler l'innocence de sa fille". De toute évidence, ce gars n'a aucune idée de qui est sa fille, et je peux t'assurer que la pipe que j'ai reçue hier soir a été faite par une meuf qui avait perdu toute innocence bien avant que je ne pose un orteil dans sa chambre"  
"Epargne-moi les détails s'il-te-plait"  
"Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'il m'a poursuivi dans le couloir, que je lui ai claqué la porte au nez, en la bloquant avec une chaise et que j'espère juste ne jamais recroiser ce gars dans ma vie"  
"Il n'y a qu'à toi que ça arrive Harry..."  
"Oui, toi tu te fais racketter par des gamines, c'est mieux..."  
"C'était que 2£ !"

Le silence retomba dans la voiture, hormis le vombrissement du vieux moteur et le bruit du chauffage qui réchauffait agréablement le véhicule, et les deux amis partagèrent un sourire complice à travers le rétroviseur. Harry n'avait toujours pas enfilé le pantalon. Le pull était un peu grand pour Louis, alors naturellement, il allait parfaitement à Harry. Tout seyait parfaitement bien à Harry de toute façon, que ce soit trop petit ou trop grand.

Le bouclé passa son bras par dessus sa ceinture et s'avança un peu pour appuyer sa joue contre le siège de Louis.

"N'empêche, merci beaucoup d'être venu me chercher Lou. Je ne me voyais pas traverser tout le quartier en sous-vêtement avec un père fou furieux à mes trousses"  
"Tu sais bien que je ferais tout pour toi Harry"  
"Même trouver la rivière à l'envers ?"

Louis rit doucement à l'évocation de ce souvenir d'enfance entre lui et son meilleur ami.

"Oui, même trouver la rivière à l'envers"

Harry avança un peu plus sa tête et vint déposer un rapide baiser sur l'épaule de Louis.

"Merci Lou"  
"De rien Haz"

Un silence confortable retomba dans la voiture tandis que derrière eux le soleil se levait timidement, emplissant le ciel d'une palette de couleurs pastels.

\----------

Quand Louis avait 12 ans, la mère de Harry tomba malade. Gravement malade. Une pneumo-machinchose d'après les médecins. Quelques chose en rapport avec les poumons d'après Harry.

Harry ne sortait plus. Il restait chez lui, près de sa mère. Et quand Louis le voyait, il pleurait. Il avait peur, il était triste et Louis n'aimait pas ça. Il n'aimait pas quand les fossettes de Harry n'apparaissaient pas sur son visage pour venir creuser adorablement ses joues. Il n'aimait pas quand cette lueur pétillante ne venait pas illuminer le regard vert de son ami. Il n'aimait pas quand ces jolies lèvres rosées ne laissaient pas échapper ce rire enfantin et mélodieux. Il n'aimait pas quand Harry était triste.

À cette époque, il lisait un livre à l'école. Il ne se souvient plus du titre aujourd'hui, mais il se rappelle que l'auteur était français, avec un prénom bien français, genre Jean-Truc et un nom bien français genre Moulegrin. Peu importe. Ce gars était un génie. Parce qu'il lui avait directement donné la solution pour que Harry ne soit plus triste. La rivière à l'envers. Dans son livre, l'écrivain expliquait comment un garçon de 13 ans (Louis avait presque 13 ans, ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence, n'est-ce pas ?) arrivait à trouver la source d'une rivière qui coulait à l'envers et dont l'eau était si pure qu'elle guérissait n'importe quel être humain. C'était parfait ! Louis avait juste à trouver cette rivière, ramener un peu d'eau à Anne, qui allait guérir et Harry ne serait plus triste !

Le seul problème était qu'il fallait trouver cette rivière.... Et il la chercha. Longtemps. Mais quand on a 12 ans (presque 13 !) et qu'on ne peut pas aller jouer plus loin que le parc au bout de la rue, c'est difficile de trouver une rivière qui coule à l'envers. Il eut beau chercher, il ne la trouva pas. Et il était tellement déçu de ne pas pouvoir réussir à faire ça pour son meilleur ami. Et il ne supportait pas de le voir triste. Alors il prit une bouteille d'eau que sa maman gardait au frais pour les jours où il faisait trop chaud, il enleva l'étiquette et l'apporta à Harry en lui disant que cette eau allait guérir sa maman. Sa mère fut guérit une semaine plus tard.

Bien sûr en grandissant, ils comprirent que c'était l'une de ces belles coïncidences que la vie peut offrir et que Anne avait probablement était guérie par la batterie de médecins que son beau-père avait engagée et non par l'eau en bouteille qui était restée un peu trop longtemps dans le frigo de Louis, mais peu importe. À l'époque, Harry n'avait jamais été aussi content. Il était persuadé que Louis avait traversé monts et forêts pour lui trouver cette eau et il n'avait jamais été aussi reconnaissant et heureux d'avoir un ami tel que lui. Et Louis s'en fichait de ne pas avoir réussi à trouver la rivière à l'envers, parce qu'il pouvait de nouveau voir Harry sourire, avec ces adorables fossettes, cette lueur pétillante et ce rire enfantin.

Cette histoire s'était installée comme un symbole dans leur amitié. Des années plus tard, Louis avait raconté à Harry tout ce qu'il avait enduré pour essayer de trouver une rivière qui n'existait pas. Comment il était tombé nez à nez avec un raton-laveur qui avait tenté de l'attaquer, ou comment il avait glissé dans l'eau de la petite rivière qui entourait le parc en cherchant jusqu'où elle allait, ou encore comment il s'était fait fâché par sa mère quand il était rentré bien après l'heure autorisée, tellement concentré dans ses recherches qu'il avait perdu toute notion du temps. Il n'avait jamais trouvé la rivière et il avait fini par l'avouer à Harry. Mais le soir de ces aveux, ils avaient bu, et un peu fumé et Harry avait juste eu envie de l'embrasser tellement fort qu'il en oublierait son propre nom. Il n'en fit rien, bien sûr. Mais il regarda Louis avec tellement de fierté et de reconnaissance que celui-ci ressentit pour la première fois toute l'importance qu'il avait dans la vie de Harry. Et, encore une fois, belle coïncidence, ce quelqu'un était la personne qui était la plus importante à ses yeux aussi.

\----------

Si Louis faisait un bilan de cette histoire, il aurait pu blâmer Zayn. C'était lui qui avait eu l'idée après tout. Mais alors Louis aurait été un hypocrite car c'était lui qui l'avait suivi, pas Zayn. Cette idée. La plus stupide qu'il n'ait jamais eu jusqu'à présent sans doute.

Ils étaient tous les deux dans la chambre de Zayn ce jour-là. Pour "travailler". Les examens de fin de semestre commençaient à se préciser, et avec les vacances de Noël dans moins d'un mois, leurs professeurs avaient décidé de doubler leur charge de boulot.

Louis n'avait encore aucune idée de ce qu'il ferait l'année prochaine. Un master peut-être. Il n'avait jamais été un grand fan des études, préférant de loin la vie sociale qui allait avec. Mais il savait aussi que s'il ne voulait pas se retrouver barista au Starbucks du coin, il devait avoir un diplôme. Il était maintenant en dernière année d'Anglais, et il n'avait plus qu'une hâte : que cela se finisse. Il chercherait probablement un boulot cet été. Dans une librairie peut-être. Et s'il ne trouvait rien, il continuerait à la fac en croisant les doigts pour que sa bourse ne soit pas diminuée. Il resterait ici de toute façon. Parce que c'était là qu'était Harry.

Bien sûr, il fallait d'abord passer ses examens. Mais lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre de Zayn et qu'il le vit rouler un joint, assis en tailleur sur son lit, il posa son sac dans un coin et se dit que les révisions attendraient probablement encore un peu.

Une heure plus tard et ils étaient tous les deux allongés sur le lit, l'un à côté de l'autre, à rire bêtement, stone comme la pierre.

Zayn allonga son bras et tapa fermement sur son épaule. 

"Oh ! Tu fais quoi samedi soir ? Anthony organise une fête chez lui. Il m'a dit de t'en parler"  
"Pourquoi tu te sens obligé de me taper quand tu poses une question, espèce d'abruti"

Zayn tourna la tête et pinça la fine peau de ses côtes en souriant.

"Parce que"

Louis sourit à son tour, trop défoncé pour réellement protester.

"Ouais. Pourquoi pas. Pour samedi. Faut que j'avance dans le pari"  
"T'en es ou ?"  
"Je sais plus. Le carnet est dans mon sac"

Zayn se leva en titubant un peu. Il attrapa le sac de Louis, l'ouvrit et versa son contenu sur le sol.

"Hééééé ! Branleur, fais gaffe à mes affaires"

Zayn se contenta de ricaner en se baissant pour attraper le carnet et l'ouvrir. Il essaya de compter la liste de noms qui s'affichait sous ses yeux mais sa vision était quelque peu brouillée.

"32 ?"  
"Pas possible. Y'a que 26 lettres" marmonna Louis en roulant des yeux.  
"Bah ch'ai pas"

Le métis jeta le carnet sur le lit et vint se rallonger aux côtés de Louis en se jetant sur le matelas. Louis grogna un peu et ferma les yeux. Sa tête était de plus en plus lourde. Se reposer un peu semblait être une bonne idée. Il vit des petites tâches multicolores se créer sous la barrière de ses paupières et il sourit. Il aimait cette sensation de plénitude.

"Sérieux, j'arrive pas à croire que tu m'ais foutu dedans" dit Zayn en contemplant de nouveau les noms inscrits dans le carnet.  
"Ça te dérangeait pas ce soir-là"  
"Non c'est vrai" rit le métis en se remémorant la seule et unique nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble. "N'empêche" continua-t-il en tapant de nouveau l'épaule de Louis qui fronça les sourcils "Moi et mon superbe nom exotique, on t'a tiré une sacré épine de l'orteil"  
"Du pied"  
"Quoi ?"  
"Une épine du pied ! Et ton nom n'a rien d'exotique"  
"Mon nom est hyper exotique d'accord ! T'en connaîs beaucoup des prénoms qui commencent par un Z ?"  
"Me force pas à prendre le dictionnaire des prénoms..."

Zayn fit un peu la moue, mais Louis l'ignora, trop perdu dans le spectacle tourbillonnant qui prenait place sous ses paupières.

"Pourquoi on n'a jamais recouché ensemble ?" Demanda Zayn.  
"Parce que ça ne servirait à rien. J'ai mon Z"  
"L'affection que tu portes pour moi me touchera toujours Lou"

Louis ouvrit les yeux et roula sur le côté pour regarder son ami.

"Tu veux qu'on recouche ensemble ?"  
"Quoi ? Non !"  
"Bah alors ?"  
"Je sais pas c'était pour savoir"  
"Tu dis de la merde quand t'as fumé Zayn" soupira Louis.

Le silence retomba entre eux et Louis retourna dans sa position précédente. Il songeait sérieusement à piquer un somme ici avant de rentrer chez lui. Comme ça, sa mère ne remarquerait pas ses yeux rougis.

"Putain Louis t'es vraiment con"

La sieste allait devoir attendre apparemment.

"Pourquoi je suis con ?"  
"Ton H ! T'as toujours pas ton H ?"  
"Non. Figure toi qu'on ne croise pas des Henry gay à chaque coin de rue"  
"Et Harry ?"  
"Quoi Harry ?"  
"Tu le fais exprès ou ?"

Louis se força à ouvrir les yeux et fronça de nouveau les sourcils. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où Zayn voulait en venir.

"Non je le fais pas exprès"  
"Bah pourquoi tu couches pas avec ? T'auras ton H comme ça"  
"Je vais pas coucher avec Harry !"  
"Pourquoi pas ?"  
"Tu veux vraiment la liste entière ?"  
"Vas-y, balance"  
"Un, c'est mon meilleur ami. Deux, il voudrait pas coucher avec moi parce que le pari est contre lui. Trois, il voudrait pas coucher avec moi tout court. Et quatre il est hétéro, au cas ou tu n'aurais pas remarqué..."

Zayn eut un petit rire et Louis devenait de plus en plus confus. Non seulement la drogue avait complètement embrouillé son cerveau mais il ne comprenait pas la logique de Zayn.

"Quoi, qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?"  
"Mec, si tu voyais comment Harry mate ton cul, tu dirais pas qu'il est hétéro"

Louis était quasiment sûr que ses sourcils allaient se rejoindre en une seule et même ligne à force de les froncer. Sexy.

"Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Harry est mon meilleur pote, on se connait depuis tout petit. C'est comme un frère"  
"Un frère à qui ça ne dérangerait pas de faire mumuse avec ton zizi..."  
"Zayn ! Non !"  
"Quoi ? Me dis pas que tu n'y as jamais pensé ? Et puis avoue que ça serait pratique pour le pari. Tu l'as dis toi même, des Henry gay, ça court pas les rues"

Louis ne répondit pas et se contenta de laisser tomber son bras sur le visage de Zayn pour le faire taire. Celui-ci grogna un peu et deplaca le bras sur son ventre.

Le châtain ferma les yeux de nouveau et laissa l'idée s'insinuer doucement dans son esprit brumeux. Certes, il aimait Harry, mais jamais rien de ce genre ne s'était passé entre eux. Ils n'avaient jamais franchi la barrière de l'amitié. A part peut-être cette fois-là... Mais c'était il y a longtemps, et ils n'en avaient jamais reparlé alors à quoi bon ?

Le problème quand on est défoncé, c'est que l'on se met à réfléchir à des trucs stupides. Des trucs insignifiants auxquels on n'aurait pas pensé si l'on avait été dans son état normal. Des petits gestes, des mots, des regards qui prennent une toute autre signification. On se met à imaginer et à agrandir les choses, au milieu du kaléidoscope de couleurs qui défile devant nos yeux. Et ces choses glissent dans notre esprit, tournoient et dansent pour finir par venir s'y installer bien confortablement, de manière qu'au réveil, on ne pense plus qu'à ça. Qu'à cette chose. Qu'à cette idée. Aussi stupide soit-elle.

L'autre problème quand on est défonçé c'est qu'on a tendance à oublier ce qu'on venait juste de déclarer comme un fait, quelques minutes auparavant. Comme par exemple que Zayn dit de la merde quand il a fumé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter : @ukpaperplanes  
> Newsletter pour être prévenu des nouveaux chapitres : http://ymlp.com/xgbeyswbgmgj
> 
> Merci de prendre le temps de lire cette fiction :)


	5. Chapter 5

Le cœur de Harry bondit dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un sauter sur son dos. Il reconnut immédiatement le rire qui avait accompagné le geste et instinctivement ses bras vinrent attraper les jambes de son assaillant, de chaque côté de ses hanches, pour l'empêcher de tomber.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là-haut ?" Dit-il en tournant un peu le visage pour apercevoir le jeune homme installé sur son dos.  
"Je voulais te faire peur"  
"C'est raté. Je t'ai entendu arriver à 10 mètres"  
"Tu mens"

Le garçon se laissa finalement glisser au sol et Harry pu pleinement le regarder. Comme d'habitude, il donnait l'impression d'être à peine sorti du lit. Ses cheveux blonds se dressaient en bataille sur sa tête et il avait dû rapidement enfiler un simple tee-shirt blanc avec un bas de jogging gris et ses fidèles Supra, qu'il ne quittait que pour de très rares occasions. Harry ne comprenait pas comment il faisait pour ne jamais se faire réprimander par les professeurs. Même si l'uniforme n'était pas réglementaire, une tenue correcte était au moins exigée. Peut-être parce qu'il était l'un des élèves les plus talentueux.

Harry avait rencontré Niall Horan au début de l'année. Ils se connaissaient depuis un peu plus de trois mois mais leur amitié s'était développée si rapidement qu'ils passaient désormais tout leur temps libre ensemble.

Niall avait réussi à rentrer dans cette école si prestigieuse grâce à ses immenses talents musicaux qui lui avaient directement donné accès à une bourse d'étude. Il composait, il jouait, il chantait et il produisait. C'était un véritable artiste et maintes fois Harry s'était retrouvé admiratif devant les aptitudes de son ami.

Ils n'auraient pas dû se rencontrer. Harry ne fréquentait que les couloirs des départements de droit et Niall restait généralement dans l'aile réservée aux activités plus artistiques. Pourtant dès la première semaine, Harry avait entendu Niall jouer de la guitare, sur la pelouse qui entourait l'université. Il était assis seul. Harry l'était aussi. Alors il l'avait rejoint et l'avait observé jouer en silence, tout en se demandant comment il était possible, pour de simples doigts, d'arriver à produire un son aussi plaisant et mélodieux grâce à quelques cordes et une caisse de résonance. Quand Niall avait eu fini de jouer, il avait enlevé sa grosse casquette rouge pour se passer la main dans les cheveux avant de regarder Harry et de lui sourire. Et ce fut tout. Un moment ils étaient seuls, l'autre ils ne l'étaient plus. Ils avaient passé l'heure suivante à parler. Niall parlait beaucoup. Il avait décidé de quitter son Irlande natale pour se consacrer entièrement à la musique et il n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir eu la chance d'être pris dans une école aussi prestigieuse que Saint-Blaise. Il avait abandonné sa famille et ses amis pour se consacrer uniquement à son rêve et Harry l'admirait autant pour ce choix que pour son talent. Lui-même ne s'imaginait pas une seule seconde arriver un jour à quitter Louis.

"Oi ! Tu fais quoi ce weekend ?" Demanda Niall, dans son accent toujours aussi prononcé.  
"Rien de spécial. Je voulais commencer à réviser"  
"Réviser ? Pour quoi faire ? Les examens ne sont pas avant un mois Harry"  
"Mieux vaut tard que jamais"  
"N'importe quoi. Anthony organise une fête samedi. On y va"  
"C'est qui Anthony ?"  
"Aucune idée. Mais j'ai entendu que ce serait la plus grosse fête avant les vacances. Hors de question que je manque ça !"

Harry n'avait même pas le courage de protester. Il savait très bien qu'une fois que Niall avait une idée en tête, c'était impossible de le faire changer d'avis.

"D'accord. Ok. On ira"

Niall lui offrit l'un de ces sourires éblouissants qui l'aidait probablement à se sortir de n'importe quelle situation et passa un bras autour de son cou.

"Super ! Et puis comme ça, tu pourras continuer ton pari débile"

\----------

Louis se sentait bien. L'alcool qu'il avait consommé depuis le début de la soirée commençait lentement à s'insinuer dans son corps, parcourant ses veines pour venir réchauffer son sang et enivrer peu à peu son esprit. Il était lucide. Bien lucide même. De là où il se tenait, appuyé contre un mur, un verre de vodka à la main, il pouvait clairement voir Zayn, attaché à une jolie blonde, ses mains accrochées à ses hanches, la guidant dans un rythme un peu trop sensuel pour une simple piste de danse improvisée au milieu d'un salon. Et il pouvait aussi voir ce grand brun, assis dans le canapé, l'observer du coin de l'œil depuis maintenant une dizaine de minutes, sans oser s'avancer. Pourtant, Louis avait choisi de mettre un jean noir et une chemise bleue si serrés, qu'ils ne laissaient pas beaucoup d'espoir aux filles qui tentaient quand même de l'aborder. Après avoir été sûr que l'attention du jeune homme était bien sur lui et non sur la plante verte qui se trouvait à côté, il le prit en pitié et rencontra son regard pour lui adresser un clin d'oeil plus que suggestif. Le jeune homme fut surpris au départ, pensant sans doute que Louis ne l'avait pas remarqué, puis se décida enfin à se lever pour le rejoindre. Louis lui sourit et il attendit à peine que le brun l'ait rejoint pour se glisser contre lui et lui demander directement son prénom dans l'oreille.

"Gavin"

Le sourire de Louis s'agrandit. Bingo. Un G.

"Moi, c'est Louis"  
"Tu as des yeux magnifiques, Louis"

Le compliment prit le jeune homme au dépourvu. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'en recevoir. A part sur son cul peut-être. Mais ses yeux ? Personne n'avait pris le temps de le regarder assez longtemps dans les yeux pour vraiment les complimenter. À part Harry, bien sûr.

"Merci" répondit-il en se reculant un peu.

Il essaya de retrouver un peu de prestance en posant sa main sur le bras de Gavin.

"Tu veux boire quelque chose ?"

Le garçon se contenta de hocher la tête, la musique étant bien trop forte pour vraiment prendre la peine de répondre et Louis le conduisit jusqu'à la cuisine, où il en profita pour se servir aussi un autre verre qu'il enfila cul sec. Il pouvait presque sentir le regard brûlant de Gavin sur la ligne de son cou pendant qu'il avalait la vodka tel un russe, et il eut à peine posé son verre qu'il sentit deux lèvres humides venir s'attacher à sa gorge. Il ferma les yeux et passa une main dans les cheveux courts de, ce qu'il espérait être, son futur amant. Il recula jusqu'au comptoir, le corps de Gavin toujours collé au sien et il sentit deux mains descendre sur ses fesses pour les agripper.

"Ton cul aussi est magnifique" grogna Gavin en détachant enfin sa bouche de son cou.

Louis soupira. Tous les mêmes finalement.

\----------

La frustration était à peine un dixième de ce que ressentait Louis. Non seulement Gavin l'avait laissé en plan, en pleine séance de galochages pour soit disant "passer un coup de fil important", mais en plus Zayn venait de lui dire qu'il l'avait vu danser dans le salon avec quelqu'un d'autre. En résumé, son G était en train de s'envoler et Louis n'appréciait pas ça du tout. Ravalant son amertume à grandes gorgées de vodka-ananas, il claqua son verre sur la table - l'effet aurait été plus probant s'il n'avait pas été en plastique - et quitta la cuisine d'un pas décidé. Arrivé dans le salon, il s'arrêta net devant la vue qui se présentait à lui. Il crut l'espace d'un instant qu'il rêvait. Ou que l'alcool lui avait fait perdre l'esprit. Ou qu'il avait subitement besoin de lunettes.

Oui Gavin dansait avec quelqu'un d'autre. Un garçon. Harry. Harry Styles. Son Harry. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette connerie ?

Les deux garçons faisaient à peu près la même taille et se faisaient face. Leurs fronts étaient collés l'un à l'autre et tandis que les yeux de Harry semblaient fermés, ceux de Gavin le dévorait littéralement sur place. Les bras de Harry étaient paresseusement posés sur les épaules de Gavin et ce dernier avait attrapé le bouclé par la taille. Louis pouvait distinguer toute la pression que ses doigts exerçaient sur les fines hanches de Harry et il sentit une vague de colère monter en lui. Leurs deux corps se balançaient au rythme de la musique de façon maladroite, mais cela n'avait pas l'air de les perturber. La main de Gavin avait légèrement relevé le tee-shirt de Harry, laissant apercevoir un morceau de sa peau qui semblait vouloir hypnotiser le regard de Louis.

Il sentit une présence à ses côtés, puis la voix de Zayn dans son oreille.

"Attends, mais c´est avec Harry qu'il danse ?"

Louis ne répondit pas, trop abasourdi pour arriver à former une réponse cohérente. De toute façon, l'évidence était juste sous leurs yeux.

"Tu vois, j'te l'avais dit qu'il était gay"

Sur cette dernière affirmation, Zayn s'éloigna pour retourner retrouver sa blonde, laissant Louis seul et confus au milieu du salon. Il ne comprenait pas. Harry n'était pas censé être ici. Harry n'était pas censé danser avec un homme. Et surtout, Louis n'était pas censé ressentir cette rage, au plus profond de ses entrailles, devant la scène qui se jouait devant lui. Tout. Absolument tout lui donnait envie d'attraper Gavin par le bras et de l'éloigner de Harry. De son regard, lubrique et désireux, posé sur le visage du bouclé. De son corps, chaud et humide, plaqué contre son torse. De ses mains, blanches et possessives, agrippant fermement sa taille. Tout respirait la bestialité et Louis ne supportait pas ça. Il n'avait jamais été jaloux. Il avait vu Harry avec des dizaines de filles, mais jamais il n'avait ressenti une seule once de jalousie. Mais là. Avec un homme. C'était différent. C'était insoutenable. Parce que Louis était le seul homme de Harry. Le seul et unique. Et merde, depuis quand est-ce que Harry était gay ? Depuis quand est-ce qu'il se trémoussait dans les salons des fils-à-papa, aux bras de garçons qu'il connaissait à peine ? C'était Louis ça. Pas Harry.

Peut-être que c'était l'alcool. Peut-être que c'était la jalousie. Peut-être que c'était les paroles de Zayn qui résonnaient dans sa tête comme un mantra impossible à ignorer. Peut-être que c'était uniquement pour le pari. Peu importe. Louis se précipita sur le couple qui dansait au milieu de la pièce et les sépara, poussant brutalement Gavin en arrière.

"LOUIS ?"

L'intéressé ignora la première voix qui avait crié son prénom et se concentra uniquement sur la deuxième, tournant tout son corps vers Harry, pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

"Lou, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?"

Les yeux de Harry étaient désormais grands ouverts et écarquillés, prenant en compte l'attitude colérique de Louis.

"Danse avec moi"

Attrapant Harry par la nuque, il rapprocha leurs deux corps. Sa colère s'évanouit en sentant les bras de son meilleur ami entourer immédiatement sa taille, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle à faire, après tout. Il enfouit sa tête dans son cou, refusant de rencontrer à nouveau ses yeux verts, remplis de questions auxquelles il n'aurait aucune réponse. C'était plus une étreinte qu'une danse, ils bougeait à peine, mais Louis pouvait sentir les doigts de Harry caresser doucement le creux de ses reins, brûlant sa peau à travers sa chemise. Il avait l'impression d'être en feu, là, dans les bras de Harry. Et il ne comprenait toujours pas. Il ne comprenait pas toutes ces sensations qu'il ressentait brusquement. Pourquoi le souffle de Harry contre sa nuque lui donnait envie de l'embrasser sauvagement. Pourquoi le parfum de ses boucles l'enivrait encore plus que l'alcool. Pourquoi le bout de ses doigts, traçant des petits cercles dans le bas de son dos, lui donnait l'impression de s'embraser et de se consumer lentement dans un bouillonnement ardant. Il brûlait. Littéralement. Et lorsque les mains de Harry se posèrent soudainement à plat sur ses reins pour rapprocher leurs bassins, il reconnut enfin cette envie qui l'incendiait. Le désir.

"Louis..."

Il recula enfin son visage pour le regarder et il réprima un grognement en voyant cette même lueur dans les yeux de Harry. Ce même désir.

"Pourquoi tu dansais avec lui ?"

Une perle de sueur roula le long de la tempe de Harry et c'était tout ce que Louis voyait. Il voulait la lécher. Il voulait faire courir sa langue sur tout son corps. Il voulait passer ses mains dans ces boucles cuivrées, emmêlées et aplaties par la chaleur. Il voulait poser ses lèvres sur cette bouche ambrée et brillante, sur ces lippes, pleines et envoûtantes. Il voulait sentir la peau de Harry sous la sienne. Il voulait sentir leur souffle s'entremêler. Il voulait apaiser cette fièvre troublante et envahissante qui lui donnait l'impression de bouillir de l'intérieur.

Mais Harry ne répondit pas à sa question. Son regard lascif restait désormais posé sur les lèvres de Louis et sa propre bouche était légèrement entrouverte, laissant passer une respiration tremblante et haletante.

Louis ne pouvait plus respirer. Il étouffait. Il explosait. Alors il l'embrassa. Férocement.

Ce n'était pas lent. Ce n'était pas doux. C'était bestial et rude. Tout ce dont Louis avait besoin pour ne pas réfléchir à ce qu'il était en train de faire. Mais alors qu'il enfonça sa langue dans la bouche de Harry, la pensée électrisante qu'il était en train d'embrasser son meilleur ami s'infiltra presque aussitôt en lui. Ce fut comme un choc, envoyé directement dans son cerveau et il se recula un peu, à la fois pour essayer de renvoyer de l'air dans ses poumons mais aussi parce qu'être aussi proche de Harry, dans cet état, devenait toxique.

Il allait foiré. S'il continuait, il risquait de tout faire foirer. Comme toujours. Alors il recula d'un pas, prêt à s'excuser de son geste. Il ne s'attendait cependant pas à sentir les mains de Harry sur ses joues, emprisonnant son visage, sans qu'il n'ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. Et en deux secondes, Harry était de nouveau là, si proche de lui, à une distance quasi-inexistante entre leurs deux corps.

Embrasser Harry, c'était nouveau. Ça leurs était arrivé, une fois, quand ils étaient jeunes et curieux. Mais l'embrasser là, dans un salon de gosse de riches, la musique tambourinant dans leurs oreilles, des corps saouls dansant impudemment autour d'eux et des lumières artificielles colorant leurs visages, c'était nouveau. C'était nouveau et c'était bon. C'était nouveau et pourtant c'était tellement familier. Parce que c'était Harry. Son Harry. Celui avec qui il avait grandi. Et il aurait pu paniquer. Il aurait pu se dire _"stop !"_ par peur de tout gâcher. Ou il aurait pu profiter de ce moment. Profiter et apprécier. Et comme il était bourré, il choisit la deuxième option en allant enfoncer un peu plus ses doigts dans les cheveux humides de Harry.

Il se demanda si Harry était bourré aussi. Si tout ce qui était en train de se passer n'était que le résultat d'un excès d'alcool. Ça ne pouvait être que ça. Il n'y avait pas d'autres raisons qui pouvaient expliquer clairement pourquoi Harry était en train de rendre le baiser de Louis aussi sauvagement que lui.

Une petite voix, qui ressemblait désagréablement à celle de Zayn vint se réveiller dans sa tête. _Tu vois, j'te l'avais dit qu'il était gay... Si tu voyais comment Harry mate ton cul, tu dirais pas qu'il est hétéro... Un frère à qui ça ne dérangerait pas de faire mumuse avec ton zizi..._

Louis sentit une nouvelle vague de chaleur l'envahir lorsqu'il sentit la langue de Harry caresser son palet. Cette pièce était en train de devenir un putain de sauna ou quoi ? Les mains de Harry vinrent quitter son visage pour venir s'infiltrer sous sa chemise et le contact direct des longs doigts fins de Harry contre sa peau fut la tentation de trop. Reculant de quelques pas, il agrippa le bras de Harry, ignorant son air déconcerté et l'éloigna du salon pour le conduire vers les escaliers. Arrivés en haut, il chercha désespérément une pièce vide, avant de finalement trouver une chambre qui semblait innocupée. Il referma la porte derrière lui, prenant bien soin de tourner la serrure et se tourna finalement vers Harry qui le regardait toujours avec une expression à la fois perplexe et craintive.

Ici, tout était plus calme. Le bruit de la musique était étouffé par les murs qui les séparaient des enceintes et ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux, face à face, laissant derrière eux une foule de jeunes excités, bien trop perdus dans leurs consommations de boissons et de produits illicites pour comprendre à quel point la scène qui se jouait juste au dessus d'eux était crucial. 

Point de non-retour.

Louis observa Harry, prenant pleinement en compte son allure débraillée à la fois par les mains de Gavin mais beaucoup plus par les siennes. Ses cheveux se dressaient dans des angles impossibles. Ses yeux brillaient de désir. Ses joues étaient rosies par l'émotion. Ses lèvres étaient abîmées par les baisers qu'ils avaient échangés. Il portait un tee-shirt noir bien trop ouvert sur son cou et ses clavicules pour que ce soit complétement involontaire. Il s'était glissé dans un jean noir, tellement serré que ses jambes en paraissaient plus interminables encore. Et il avait ces stupides chaussures en daim marron que Louis détestait autant qu'il les adorait. Il était un véritable bordel. Un bordel majestueux. Harry incarnait le véritable péché et Louis voulait le _ravager_ pour ça.

Lentement, il s'avança vers lui et fixa son regard dans le sien.

"Harry, pourquoi est-ce que tu dansais avec lui ?"

Il prit son temps pour répondre, ses yeux traversant tout le visage de Louis, s'attardant quelques secondes de trop sur ses lèvres.

"Je ne sais pas. Sur le coup, j'en avais envie"

Sa voix était beaucoup plus claire que Louis ne l'aurait pensé. Il l'imaginait bafouillante et à peine articulée, embrouillée par l'alcool. Mais non. Elle était profonde, lente et grave, comme toujours, et elle donnait envie à Louis de s'y blottir dedans juste pour y ressentir toute la douceur et la sérénité qu'une simple voix pouvait procurer.

"Et maintenant ?"  
"Et maintenant quoi ?"  
"Tu en as toujours envie"  
"Je n'ai plus envie de _lui_ maintenant"

Louis retint un gémissement. Il était bien trop serré dans ce stupide jean.

"Depuis quand est-ce que c'est les garçons qui te font envie ?"  
"Est-ce que je dois vraiment m'expliquer Louis ? Est-ce que c'est vraiment le moment ?"

Putain, non. Non, c'était loin d'être le moment. Parce qu'ils étaient de nouveau si proches que l'air recommençait à manquer pour Louis.

Stupide. Ce qui allait se passer était stupide. C'était stupide et inattendu et spontané, et jamais, jamais Louis n'avait ressenti une vague de désir aussi intense pour qui que ce soit. Ça l'attrapait à la gorge pour courir jusque dans son ventre pour enfin s'installer assez remarquablement dans son entrejambe.

S'il n'avait pas bu, il se serait arrêté. Il aurait réfléchi à tout ce que cela impliquait. Pourquoi Harry semblait bien plus sobre que lui ? Pourquoi il lui laissait découvrir une facette de lui qu'il n'avait jamais connu dans toute leur amitié ? Pourquoi Harry paraissait prêt à s'offrir à lui sans aucune retenue. Si Louis n'avait pas bu, c'était probablement le genre de pensées qui auraient traversé son esprit. Parce que le bien être de Harry avait toujours été la chose la plus importante à ses yeux.

Mais Louis avait bu. Admirablement même. Il avait bu et ce fut donc les paroles de Zayn qui lui revinrent à l'esprit.

_Bah pourquoi tu couches pas avec ? T'auras ton H comme ça...Avoue que ça serait pratique pour le pari..._

Putain, va te faire foutre Zayn. Bien profondément.

Et sur ces belles pensées, il captura à nouveau les lèvres de son meilleur ami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter : @ukpaperplanes  
> Newsletter pour être prévenu des nouveaux chapitres : http://ymlp.com/xgbeyswbgmgj
> 
> Merci de prendre le temps de lire cette fiction :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning : Ce chapitre contient du lemon. De plus, il aborde le thème de l'homophobie intériorisée. Ce n'est en rien mon opinion sur l'homosexualité, uniquement celui de mes personnages !**

 

Quand Harry se réveilla, il était seul et les draps étaient froids. Instinctivement, il se recourba sur lui-même pour essayer de récupérer un peu de chaleur dans son corps. Il remarqua alors qu'il était nu, qu'il n'était pas dans son lit et ses yeux s'ouvrirent subitement.

Dehors, par la fenêtre aux volets encore ouverts, il faisait toujours nuit, mais l'on pouvait distinguer les premières lueurs de l'aube venir éclaircir le ciel encore assoupi, pour venir le réveiller doucement de son paisible sommeil. C'était une drôle de relation qu'ils avaient tous les deux, le jour et la nuit. Comme un amour indispensable mais manqué.

Harry prit le temps de regarder à sa droite pour confirmer que le lit était bien vide puis il soupira.

Il était parti. Bien sûr qu'il était parti. Qu'est-ce que Harry avait essayé de s'imaginer exactement ? Qu'il serait là au réveil ? Blotti contre lui, les yeux brillants de bonheur et les lèvres remplies de promesses ?

Merde, bien sûr qu'il s'était imaginé ça. Bien sûr qu'il s'était endormi avec un sourire aux lèvres et le cerveau en ébullition en pensant à tout ce qu'il pourrait se passer quand ils se réveilleraient. Bien sûr qu'il s'était imaginé être réveillé par un baiser pressé sur sa tempe. Bien sûr qu'il s'était déjà fait le film du reste de sa vie dans sa tête en sentant le corps de Louis pressé contre lui. Parce qu'il était con et naïf. Et amoureux. Mais surtout con.

Mais Louis était parti et c'était tout ce que Harry aurait du se dire avant de s'endormir. Qu'il partirait. Qu'il se réveillerait seul. Que le lit serait froid et que le soleil ne serait pas encore levé. Qu'ils n'en parleraient peut-être plus jamais. Exactement ce que Louis avait du se dire, lui. Parce qu'il n'était ni con, ni naïf. Et encore moins amoureux. Lui.

Harry se tourna sur le dos et couvrit ses yeux avec son bras. Il tenta de maîtriser sa déception, mais c'était déjà peine perdu. Ça l'avait été à l'instant où il s'était réveillé, de toute façon. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser ses pensées vagabonder jusqu'à hier soir.

Toutes ses sensations qui s'étaient mélangées. Le contentement, l'étonnement, l'excitation, le plaisir... Pour finir avec ce goût amer et glacial dans la bouche. Il avait été surpris d'abord, de voir cet homme l'approcher. Kevin ? Gavin ? Peu importe. Il s'était laissé prendre au jeu, parce qu'après tout, pourquoi pas ? Pourquoi ne pas tester ses limites ? Poser enfin quelques termes sur sa sexualité. Aimait-il les hommes, ou aimait-il Louis ? C'était tellement différent. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps d'y réfléchir au final. Parce que Louis avait débarqué de nul part. Comme une fleur. Un peu colèrereuse. Et sa stupeur avait redoublé. Mais qu'est-ce que Louis faisait ici ? Et pourquoi dansaient-ils subitement tous les deux ? Et pourquoi pouvait-il lire autant de fureur dans ses yeux ? Il savait que Louis avait une soirée. Il avait même décliné son invitation de l'accompagner car il avait déjà promis à Niall d'aller avec lui. Il n'avait jamais pensé un instant qu'il s'agissait de la même soirée. C'est fou comme le destin trouvait toujours le moyen de les réunir tous les deux. Il avait finalement arrêté de se poser des questions à mesure que leurs corps se rapprochaient. Parce que, pourquoi s'en poser, quand il obtenait enfin ce dont il avait toujours rêvé ? Quand il avait enfin Louis d'une façon si intime et si sensuelle que toute idée de simple tendresse amicale était annihilée. La passion avait remplacé l'amitié. La chair avait pris le pas sur l'esprit. Il voulait plus. Il avait toujours voulu plus sans oser le demander, ou même l'envisager, et hier soir c'était ce qu'il avait obtenu. Mais à quelle prix ?

Il regarda à nouveau à sa droite, là où le lit était vide, et mordit sa lèvre inférieure. Il avait merdé. Il avait tellement merdé. Louis était bourré. Il le savait très bien et il l'avait laissé faire. Par pur égoïsme. Pour satisfaire ses propres envies sans penser aux conséquences. Il ne savait pas ce qui avait déclenché cette soudaine vague de désir chez Louis. L'alcool sans doute. Mais il n'aurait jamais du le laisser faire. Il avait été le plus lucide des deux et il aurait du l'arrêter.

Il aurait du arrêter ses mains qui avaient traversé tout son corps. Ses lèvres qui avaient visité sa peau. Son odeur qui s'était infiltrée dans sa poitrine. Sa chaleur qui s'était répandue dans ses veines. Il aurait du. Il aurait du mettre un terme à tout ça, mais il n'avait pas pu. Parce qu'il était con et naïf. Et amoureux. Et humain.

Parce que quand Louis Tomlinson vous allongeait avec toute la douceur du monde sur le lit d'un inconnu en collant ses lèvres à votre cou, c'était impossible de l'arrêter. C'était physiquement impossible. Juste cette pensée arracha un grognement à Harry qui abdiqua enfin cette lutte intérieure qu'il subissait depuis qu'il avait ouvert les yeux, pour laisser les images pénétrer dans sa mémoire.

Elle n'étaient pas floues. Elles n'étaient pas effacées ou vaporeuses. Non. Elles étaient claires et précises et il revoyait parfaitement Louis lui faire l'amour. Il sentait encore la cambrure de ses reins sous ses doigts et la douceur de sa peau. Il avait été parfait et Harry avait envie de crier pour recracher cette frustration matinale.

Ses mains. Ses mains si tendres et généreuses. Les caresses sur son corps qui l'avaient fait trembler de plaisir. Les frissons le long de son échine. Son souffle contre son torse et le long de ses côtes. La pression de son érection contre sa cuisse. L'envie ingérable de l'avoir plus près. Toujours plus près.

Harry ressentait tout. Revoyait tout. À mesure que la chaleur s'était intensifiée, les gestes de Louis s'étaient fait plus doux et plus lents. Il avait pris son temps et Harry ne s'était jamais senti aussi adoré. S'il osait, il aurait dit aimé... Il l'avait gentiemment allongé pour le débarrasser de ses affaires l'une après l'autre, déposant des baisers ici ou là, selon ses envies. Puis il s'était assis sur ses hanches pour pouvoir l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent à peine respirer. Il lui avait murmuré des paroles aussi. Des paroles rassurantes, douces et exquises, qui l'avaient laissé baigner dans une euphorie mielleuse et sucrée dont Harry gardait encore le goût, tout au fond de sa gorge.

Ça avait été différent de tout ce qu'il avait connu jusque là. Cette intimité avec Louis. Non seulement parce que c'était un homme mais aussi parce que c'était _Louis_ et que forcément, beaucoup plus de sentiments entraient en jeu. Il aimait cet homme. Il l'aimait sincèrement et profondément et ce fut ce que son cœur lui avait répété lorsque ses doigts glissèrent jusqu'à son intimité. Ce fut ce que son cerveau lui avait chanté lorsqu'il replia ses cuisses et qu'il posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Ce fut ce que son corps avait crié quand il le sentit entrer en lui avec toute la retenue et la prudence dont il était capable, son regard azur fixé sur le sien pour traquer le moindre malaise, la moindre douleur. Harry s'était senti en sécurité. Il avait flotté dans un autre monde en se demandant si tout cela était réel. Puis un coup de rein, plus fort et plus profond, pour atteindre ce point juste _là_ et le faire grogner de plaisir en cambrant son dos et oui, c'était bien réel. Des sensations comme celles-ci ne pouvaient être que réelles. La synchronisation de leurs mouvements était devenue parfaite et tellement naturelle que Harry s'était demandé s'ils n'étaient pas fait l'un pour l'autre, après tout. Si tout ça n'avait pas été déjà écrit, dès leurs naissances, pour entraîner ce moment charnelle et inoubliable. Harry avait fermé les yeux pour pouvoir inscrire tous ces sentiments dans sa mémoire. Il était sobre, il n'avait quasiment pas bu et il vivait tout. Sans prévenir, Louis avait plaqué son torse au sien pour coller ses lèvres sur les siennes et Harry aurait pu mourir en cet instant si magique. Il avait passé les mains dans ses cheveux courts et avait roulé ses reins pour entendre le gémissement de Louis contre sa bouche. C'était trop. Beaucoup trop. Finalement, le châtain avait descendu sa main pour venir caresser son érection et Harry avait pensé son amour tellement fort qu'il crut un instant l'avoir déclaré tout haut. Les mots résonnaient dans ses oreilles, tandis que Louis agrippait sa virilité pour entamer un mouvement de va-et-vient en parfaite harmonie avec ses hanches. Et Harry n'était qu'humain. Et c'était trop. Beaucoup trop. Louis avait murmuré quelque chose. Quelques mots. "Allez, mon ange". Et il avait senti tout son corps se tendre pour atteindre un climax si libérateur et parfait que sa vision s'était troublée. C'était des larmes. Des larmes parce que l'homme qu'il aimait venait de lui donner le plus beau moment de sa vie et il voulait le remercier. Il voulait l'embrasser encore et encore. Il voulait lui murmurer ses mots directement dans son oreille et les voir s'imprimer doucement sur son visage et dans son cœur. Mais ils n'avaient jamais franchi la barrière de ses lèvres. Juste celle de ses yeux.

\----------

Assis sur son lit, Louis avait entouré ses bras autour de ses genoux et avait calé son menton dessus. Il n'avait pas réussi à s'endormir en rentrant chez lui et maintenant, c'était trop tard. Ses sœurs seraient bientôt levées et c'était impossible d'espérer fermer les yeux quand leur brouhaha général prenait vie.

Les images de la veille repassaient sans cesse devant ses yeux et il se détestait. Il se détestait tellement. Comment est-ce qu'il avait pu faire ça ? À son meilleur ami ?

À peine arrivé chez lui, Louis avait atterri à quatre pattes devant les toilettes pour vomir tout l'alcool ingurgité pendant la soirée. Il s'était senti sale et dégoûtant. Il avait pris une douche, frottant chaque parcelle de sa peau pour essayer de supprimer la honte et la répulsion qui y été tatoué, jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne rouge et bien trop sensible. La douleur avait apaisé son aversion le temps de quelques minutes seulement. Mais à présent, seul dans sa chambre, tout revenait par vagues, immenses et étouffantes, le laissant figé sur ses draps.

Ce n'était pas d'avoir couché avec Harry qui le dégoûtait, c'était d'avoir fait l'amour avec son meilleur ami et d'avoir _aimé_ ça. Plus qu'avec aucune autre personne. Il n'avait jamais été fier de son homosexualité mais il avait préféré l'assumer plutôt que de la renier, car c'était plus facile. Il n'avait pas à se forcer ou à se perdre dans des mensonges. Mais certains jours, il aurait voulu se débarrasser de cette peau. Gratter encore et encore, jusqu'à la chair, pour pouvoir ensuite se glisser dans un autre corps. Un corps normal. Un corps attiré par les femmes. Un corps qui ne banderait pas à la vue de son meilleur ami, dansant bien trop près d'un autre garçon. Il se dégoûtait d'autant plus qu'il avait forcé Harry dans ce mode de vie anormal. Il savait que Harry n'était pas gay. Mais pour une raison ou pour une autre, il ne l'avait pas repoussé. Sans doute par peur de heurter ses sentiments. Sans doute parce qu'il avait eu pitié de cet ami homosexuel, mal dans sa peau, qui en venait même à être attiré par lui. Tellement anormal. Tellement dégoûtant.

Il laissait les autres hommes le toucher ainsi parce que c'était ce qu'il méritait. Quand on n'était pas normal, on ne méritait pas d'être traité normalement. Et hier soir, il avait touché Harry d'une façon qu'il n'aurait jamais du. Et il y avait trouvé du plaisir. Et c'était exactement ce qui le dégoûtait. Bien sûr, il avait fait tout son possible pour que Harry y trouve aussi son compte, parce qu'il n'était pas totalement égoïste mais il n'avait pas manqué les quelques larmes qui avaient coulé sur son visage, à la fin. Il avait entraîné son meilleur ami dans sa dépravation et il ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner.

Il espérait juste que Harry pourrait lui pardonner.

Il ferma les yeux pour s'empêcher de pleurer mais il repensa au visage de Harry, encore paisible et innocent, lorsqu'il l'avait quitté quelques heures plus tôt. Il n'avait pas eu le choix. Il n'avait pas voulu rester et voir cette expression angélique se transformer en haine et en reproches dès qu'il aurait posé les yeux sur lui. Il ne voulait pas lire le dégoût qu'il trouverait forcément dans ce regard si magnifique.

Un gémissement s'échappa de sa bouche et il enfonça sa tête plus profondément dans ses bras. Il devait trouver une solution. Il ne pouvait pas laisser la situation se dégrader. Il ne pouvait pas perdre Harry, il avait bien trop besoin de lui dans sa vie. Harry était une partie de sa vie. La partie la plus importante. Et il se devait de réparer ses erreurs. Il devait lui montrer que tout cela n'avait pas d'importance. Que ce n'était qu'une faute singulière. Qu'il ne recommencerait plus. Qu'il ne le toucherait plus. Il devait lui montrer que son déséquilibre ne le concernerait plus. Que cette attirance n'avait été que passagère.

Alors il pensa à la lettre H, encore vide dans son carnet et sourit un peu en pensant que Zayn était peut-être une sorte de génie refoulé, après tout.

\----------

"Harry !"

L'intéressé se retourna en remontant son sac sur son épaule. Il vit Niall courir vers lui, traversant le couloir sous les regards interloqués des autres étudiants. Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient être coincés, parfois, pensa Harry en roulant mentalement ses yeux.

"Harry, putain, t'étais où ? J'ai essayé de te joindre toute la journée hier !"  
"Oh, euh, oui. Je dormais. Je n'ai pas fait attention"  
"Et samedi t'es passé où ? Je t'ai à peine vu !"

Harry sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Est-ce qu'il pouvait réellement raconté à Niall ce qu'il s'était passé ? Il savait que le jeune homme ne le jugerait pas. Au meilleur des cas, il le féliciterait en lui donnant une bonne tape sur l'épaule et en l'invitant à boire une bière pour fêter ça. Mais il avait tout de même peur de sa réaction. Il n'avait pas revu ou entendu Louis depuis cette soirée et il voulait pouvoir mettre les choses au clair avec lui avant d'en discuter avec quelqu'un d'autre. D'un autre côté, Niall était la seule personne au courant de ses sentiments envers Louis. Il l'avait présenté au blond une seule fois, lors d'une sortie dans un bar, et Niall s'en était rendu compte tout seul. D'après lui, "c'était putain d'évident et ce Tomlinson devait avoir besoin d'une cane blanche et d'un labrador pour ne pas réussir à s'en rendre compte". Harry s'était bien sûr défendu, lui et son honneur, en répliquant qu'il n'était pas si transparent, mais Niall avait juste éclaté de rire en disant que, si, il l'était. Aussi transparent qu'une harpe. Et ok, Harry n'avait même pas essayé de comprendre cette expression.

Après un rapide débat interne, Harry finit par décider qu'il pouvait se confier à Niall. Il risquait d'exploser s'il ne parlait pas de cette histoire avec quelqu'un et il n'allait sûrement par arrêter un inconnu dans la rue pour lui demander son avis. Alors oui, Niall était la meilleure option.

"J'étais avec Louis"  
"Louis ? Il était là ? Je ne l'ai même pas vu, non plus. Tu es sûr qu'on était à la même soirée ?"  
"Niall, s'il-te-plaît. Écoute-moi"  
"Je suis toute ouïe Harry"

Harry prit le temps de regarder à gauche puis à droite pour être sûr que personne ne l'écoutait. Les étudiants de son école étaient toujours en manque de ragots pour venir distraire leur petite vie misérable et insignifiante et oublier qu'il en avait été l'objet la semaine précédente. C'était comme ça que l'institution marchait. Chaque lundi apportait son lot de nouvelles coucheries, de nouvelles tromperies et de nouvelles frayeurs de grossesses et chacun de ces gosses de riches se délectait d'entendre ces histoires en se léchant les babines et en priant intérieurement pour qu'ils ne leur arrivent pas la même chose à la prochaine fête. C'était probablement ce qui insupportait le plus Harry et il prit bien soin de vérifier qu'aucune oreille un peu trop attentive n'était dans les parages avant de se confier.

"On a couché ensemble"

Dire ses paroles à voix haute donnait tellement de réalisme à l'acte que Harry sentit sa tête tourner. Ça s'était réellement passé. Ce n'était pas qu'un rêve ou une illusion et encore moins une pensée d'adolescent excité, seul dans son lit, qui découvrait ce qu'était un fantasme. Louis lui avait fait l'amour. De la façon la plus pure et la plus tendre possible. C'était vraiment arrivé.

"Mec, je crois que je m'en serais souvenu si on avait couché ensemble. Et puis sans vouloir te vexer, tu n'es pas mon genre. Je les préfére avec plus de poitrine et moins de poils"

Le talent qu'avait Niall pour le faire redescendre sur terre ne cesserait jamais de l'épater.

"Pas toi et moi, espèce d'abruti. Avec Louis !"  
"Ah... Oh ! _Oh!_ "  
"Merci, pour ton éloquence"  
"Merde Harry laisse moi le temps de digérer la nouvelle, quoi"  
"La nouvelle qu'on a pas couché ensemble ? Je pensais que tu la prendrais assez bien"  
"Tu vois, c'est toi qui es con. Et tu déteins sur moi, c'est ça l'explication"

Harry rit doucement. Mais c'était plus nerveux qu'autre chose. Il attendait la réaction de Niall avec prudence et impatience et il sentait que le cerveau du blond tournait à toute allure pour enregistrer l'information.

"Donc vous avez couché ensemble ? Toi et Louis ?"  
"Hum-um"  
"Et c'est... Une bonne chose, non ? C'est ce que tu voulais"  
"Je ne voulais pas nécessairement coucher avec lui, mais oui, disons que ça en faisait partie... je suppose"  
"Et ensuite ? Tu lui as dit ?"  
"Dit quoi ?"  
"Que tu aimais sa mère ! Ba putain réfléchis ! Que tu étais amoureux de lui, enfin"  
"J'allais pas lui dire ça !"  
"Ba pourquoi ? C'était le bon moment"  
"Quel bon moment Niall, après qu'il m'ait quasiment dépucelé ou quand il s'est barré au milieu de la nuit ?"  
"Ah"  
"Oui, ah"  
"Donc vous en n'avez pas reparlé ?"  
"Non, et ça me rend dingue. Je sais plus quoi penser ! Est-ce qu'il pense que c'était une erreur ? Est-ce qu'il a peur ? J'en sais rien, merde !"  
"Et toi qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"  
"Mais je veux être avec lui, bien sûr ! Je l'aime comme un dingue depuis.... Depuis toujours ! J'ai jamais ressenti ça pour personne. C'est la personne la plus importante à mes yeux et je ne m'imagine même pas finir ma vie sans lui à mes côtés. C'est mon cœur, putain. Il bat pour lui. Juste pour lui. Il n'a toujours battu que pour lui"  
"Harry, franchement, si on faisait un concours, je crois vraiment que ce serait toi le plus con de nous deux !"  
"Quoi ? Niall, je te confie tout ce que je re-"  
"Mais va lui dire, putain ! Pourquoi tu n'as jamais ouvert ta gueule ? Pourquoi tu lui as jamais dit tout ça ? Pourquoi tu es toujours resté dans l'ombre ?"  
"Parce que c'est pas facile ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe s'il me rejete ? S'il ne ressent pas la même chose ?"  
"Mais ça tu ne pourras le savoir que si tu lui dis"  
"Quitte à tout perdre ?"  
"C'est Louis, Harry. Est-ce qu'il en vaut vraiment le coup ?"

Harry n'eut même pas à réfléchir la question. Son cœur battait dans sa poitrine et il sentait son corps trembler sous l'excitation. Il savait ce qu'il allait faire. Ce qu'il aurait du faire il y a des années. Bien avant Mathilde Fayet. Bien avant Bryan Thomson. Bien avant ce stupide pari. Il allait lui dire.

"Bien sûr qu'il en vaut le coup"

Il fit demi-tour et courut jusqu´à la sortie. Il entendit Niall lui crier quelque chose à propos des cours qui n'étaient pas terminés mais il l'ignora. Il courut en riant. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi libre. Le vent frappait son visage et s'engouffrait dans son blazer. Son sac glissait sur son épaule, et il ne prit même pas la peine de le remonter, le laissant frapper sa jambe, en rythme avec les battements de son cœur. Arrivé au parking, il monta dans sa voiture et la démarra d'un geste brusque. Il conduisit bien au dessus de la vitesse autorisée pour atteindre son appartement. Il voulait y déposer ses affaires avant de se précipiter à l'université de Louis. Il le ferait sortir de cours, s'il fallait. Il monterait sur un bureau s'il en était obligé. Mais il arriverait à lui dire. Fini la lâcheté.

Il entra dans son appartement et son cœur manqua un battement. Le sac de Louis était là. Sa veste aussi. Et ses chaussures, jetées paresseusement dans un coin, comme toujours. Louis n'était pas en cours. Louis était chez lui. Il avança prudemment dans le loft et entendit le bruit de l'eau qui coulait dans la salle de bain. Il était là, à quelques mètres, sous la douche. Harry recula et s'appuya contre le comptoir. Passant ses mains dans ses cheveux, il souffla. Il devait se calmer. Louis allait le prendre pour un fou. Il avait l'impression que ce moment allait définir tout le reste de sa vie et ça l'empêchait de penser correctement. Il n'avait jamais ressenti autant d'angoisse et d'excitation mélangés dans son corps, le laissant haletant et tremblant. Pour s'occuper, il attrapa le carnet de Louis qui traînait sur le comptoir. Il le feuilleta, sans vraiment le lire, juste pour distraire son esprit. Ce stupide carnet. Et ce stupide pari. Quelle connerie il avait fait, en le proposant, pensa-t-il amèrement. Il tourna les quelques pages encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le bruit de l'eau s'arrêter dans la pièce à côté.

_H : Harry_

Jusqu'à ce qu'il lise son prénom, inscrit dans le carnet.

Ça fait quel bruit, exactement, un cœur qui se brise ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter : @ukpaperplanes  
> Newsletter pour être prévenu des nouveaux chapitres : http://ymlp.com/xgbeyswbgmgj
> 
> Merci de prendre le temps de lire cette fiction :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée pour le temps que ce chapitre aura pris pour sortir.  
> On approche de la fin de la fiction, encore 3 chapitres, normalement ?  
> J'espère que le changement de site ne vous aura pas trop perturbé haha !  
> Merci à tous, de continuer à lire mes fictions malgré le sadisme permanent dont je fais preuve avec mes personnages haha !  
> Les commentaires sont toujours grandement appréciés :)  
> Merci encore et bonne lecture :)

"Je ne veux plus te voir" 

Ces mots résonnaient encore dans la tête de Louis tandis qu'il essayait de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. 

Il était là, au milieu de la cuisine, une simple serviette entourée autour de sa taille et Harry venait de le quitter. Harry venait de la quitter et il n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

Il n'avait jamais vu Harry dans un tel état. Ou du moins pas par sa faute. Le jeune homme était tremblant et arrivait à peine à aligner deux mots lorsque Louis l'avait trouvé dans la cuisine. Il sortait tout juste de la douche et il avait été surpris de voir qu'Harry était déjà rentré. Mais il avait été encore plus surpris du ton avec lequel Harry l'avait abordé. 

"Harry ?"  
"Pourquoi tu m'as foutu la-dedans ?"  
"Quoi ?" 

Louis revoyait toute la scène se jouer sous ses yeux. Le regard brillant de Harry et ses lèvres tremblotantes. Son teint empourpré, significatif de sa grande contrariété. Ses mains, blanches et serrées sur le petit carnet vert que Louis avait naïvement laissé traîné sur le comptoir. Tout son corps était dressé et tendu dans une attitude de défi, mais ses yeux verts implorants décrédibilisait la force de ses intentions. Il semblait être en plein paradoxe, perdu entre l'affrontement et son envie de fuire. Son regard était déjà vers la porte mais son corps était tourné vers Louis. Il attendait quelque chose mais il avait peur de l'obtenir. 

"Le carnet. Pourquoi tu m'as foutu dedans ?"  
"Je... Quoi ? Parce qu'on a... Harry, c'est quoi le problème exactement ?"  
"LE PROBLÈME ?"

Louis se baissa à temps pour ne pas recevoir le carnet en pleine figure. Ce dernier alla heurter le mur et tomba à terre avec un bruit sourd dans le silence de la pièce, perturbé uniquement par la respiration haletante de Harry. Quand Louis se redressa, il vit des larmes briller sur les joues de son ami et il aurait préféré se prendre ce stupide carnet en pleine tête une bonne centaine de fois plutôt que de se dire qu'il était la raison pour laquelle Harry était en train de pleurer. Ce fut comme un coup dans la poitrine et il fit un pas vers le bouclé, mais celui-ci recula immédiatement. 

"Je ne veux plus te voir"  
"Harry, je ne comprends pas"  
"Mais c'est ça le problème Louis ! C'est que tu ne comprends pas ! Tu ne vois pas"  
"Mais explique-moi alors ! Montre-moi" 

Harry ne répondit pas et se détourna. C'était le genre de silence que Louis détestait. Quand Harry s'enfonçait dans ce mutisme par pur rejet. Il _choisissait_ de ne plus lui parler et de l'ignorer. Louis l'avait vu utiliser cette méthode des dizaines de fois lorsqu'il était énervé, généralement contre son beau-père ou sa mère. Louis en avait déjà fait les frais aussi, bien sûr. Tant d'années d'amitiés ne pouvaient pas rester sans tâche. Mais aujourd'hui c'était différent. Tout était différent. Louis pouvait le sentir au fond de lui-même. Il savait qu'il avait foiré dès l'instant où il avait osé poser ses mains sur le corps nu de Harry. Et maintenant, tout cela allait lui exploser à la figure et il l'aurait mérité. Le pari n'était pas assez. Louis n'était pas assez. Il ne serait jamais assez...

"Harry, si c'est à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir, sache que je suis vraiment désolé. C'était une erreur et elle ne se reproduira plus, je peux te le jurer"  
"Une erreur ?" 

Harry se retourna à nouveau vers lui et Louis en était sûr maintenant, la colère avait pris le pas sur la tristesse. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et sa mâchoire contractée. Ses poings s'étaient refermés, maintenant qu'il ne tenait plus le carnet, et les jointures blanchissaient à mesure que la pression grandissait. Louis se surprit à espérer qu'il le frappe. Fort. La fureur faisait toujours moins mal que la déception. Mais Harry ne bougea pas, il se contenta de le fusiller du regard. 

"Une erreur ? C'est tout ce que je suis pour toi Louis ? Une erreur ? Un simple nom dans un carnet ? Putain, mais va te faire foutre !" 

Harry se dirigea vers la porte et Louis voulu le retenir. Il l'attrapa par le bras et se positionna devant lui pour pouvoir l'arrêter. Harry le repoussa mais Louis tint bon, écartant légèrement ses bras pour lui barrer le passage.

"Louis, dégage, je ne veux plus te voir !"  
"Non, ne pars pas, ne me laisse pas maintenant !"  
"Je ne veux plus te voir, je te dis"  
"Non !" 

Le reste se passa en quelques secondes. Harry attrapa le visage de Louis et soudain ses lèvres étaient contre les siennes. Ce fut rapide. Juste une légère pression. Puis il le repoussa et Louis recula de quelques pas, complètement pris au dépourvu. 

"Ouvre les yeux Louis. Essaye de comprendre, parce que moi je ne peux pas t'expliquer. Je ne peux plus" 

Puis il était parti. Et maintenant Louis était seul, dans cet appartement qui n'était même pas le sien, avec une simple serviette autour de la taille. Il était seul et il ne comprenait toujours pas.

\----------

"Dis-le"  
"Non Harry, je ne le dirais pas"  
"Dis-le t'en crève d'envie je suis sûr"  
"Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas comme ça" 

Harry tourna légèrement sa tête pour regarder Liam qui était assis en face de lui et qui l'observait avec ce regard si bienveillant et compatissant qu'il donnait encore plus envie au bouclé de se cacher dans son oreiller. Ou celui de Liam. Peut importe. Il acceptait tout type d'oreiller à ce stade. 

Un fois sorti de son immeuble, il s'était longuement demandé où est-ce qu'il était censé aller maintenant. Il était hors de question de retourner dans son appartement et il ne voulait pas non plus retourner en cours car il risquait de croiser Niall et il devrait alors lui expliquer ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il avait pensé à aller chez sa mère, mais là aussi, l'idée n'était pas très attrayante. Liam était donc sa dernière solution et il avait été plus que soulagé que le garçon était encore chez lui quand il avait débarqué sur le pas de sa porte. 

Il était maintenant allongé sur le ventre, dans le lit de Liam et il attendait avec appréhension le sermon du jeune homme qui allait forcément arriver. Mais Liam étant Liam, il avait apparemment décidé de se contenir, pour ne pas blesser un peu plus son ami. 

"Et bien moi je vais le dire. Tu avais raison. Ce pari était une idée stupide. J'ai été stupide de proposer ça. C'était immoral. Tu avais entièrement raison"  
"Harry... Dis moi au moins ce qu'il s'est passé"  
"Non. Je ne peux pas" 

Attrapant la couette d'une main, Harry la rejeta dramatiquement par dessus sa tête pour ne plus avoir à faire face au cocker implorant qui lui faisait office d'ami. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, il l'entendit soupirer puis sentit le lit s'enfoncer juste à côté de lui. 

"Harry... Sors de la dessous" 

La main de Liam vint se poser approximativement sur la tête de Harry, à travers la couette et caressa gentiment ses cheveux par dessus le tissu. Le geste était si tendre que Harry sentit à nouveau ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Il avait été si naïf, il ne méritait pas cette affection de la part de son ami. Il ne récoltait que ce qu'il avait semé. Il avait lancé le pari et si aujourd'hui il en souffrait c'était bien fait pour lui. Il aurait du savoir que tout cela finirait mal. 

"Harry, est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ?"  
"Non. Ça ira Liam"  
"Tu es sûr ?"  
"Non"  
"Allez sors de la dessous" 

Harry obéit et se redressa pour immédiatement refermer ses bras autour de son ami. Il avait besoin de ce réconfort que lui avait toujours apporté Liam. Il avait été là depuis tellement longtemps que lui seul pouvait comprendre ce que Harry ressentait. Le brun le serra lui aussi dans ses bras bien sûr et caressa son dos lorsqu'il sentit un hoquet de tristesse s'échapper de Harry. 

"C'est Louis n'est-ce pas ?"

Harry hocha faiblement la tête contre son épaule. 

"Ça va s'arranger Harry. Ça c'est toujours arrangé jusque là"  
"Je - Je ne pense pas Liam..."  
"Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé" 

De nouvelles larmes coulaient sur ses joues pour venir mouiller le fin t-shirt de Liam, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper. Il tentait tant bien que mal de calmer son ami qui était reparti dans une nouvelle vague de pleurs et sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus haletante. 

"Je l'aime - je - je l'aime Liam. Comme un dingue. C'est - c'est horrible, ça fait mal. Tellement mal"  
"Je sais Harry. Je sais. Je suis désolé. Je suis vraiment désolé" 

Harry finit pas s'endormir, toujours serré dans les bras de Liam, épuisé par sa tristesse. C'était à peine l'après-midi mais Liam n'avait pas le cœur de le réveiller. Il allait sans doute rater ses premiers cours de la journée mais tant pis. Décoinçant un peu son bras de sous le corps du bouclé, il attrapa son portable pour y taper un message. 

_"Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé avec Harry ?"_

\----------

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Harry ? Pfff, va te faire foutre Liam, ça ne te regarde pas"

Jetant son portable dans la direction approximative de la table de nuit, avant de le regarder tomber lamentablement par terre, il reprit ensuite sa position initiale sur le lit de Zayn. Étalé, telle une étoile de mer, sur le matelas, il sentait tous ses membres s'alourdir sous l'effet du joint qu'il venait de fumer. Zayn lui avait dit que c'était le meilleur remède contre les peines de cœurs et comme d'habitude Zayn avait dit de la merde. 

"Tu devrais peut-être lui répondre. Il doit être avec Harry" dit le métis allongé à ses côtés, d'une voix pâteuse.  
"Non. Qu'il s'occupe de son cul. Pas du mien"  
"Ok" 

Le silence s'installa entre les deux garçons et Louis observa la lumière tourner au-dessus de lui de façon inquiétante. 

"Je crois que ton lit bouge"  
"Ouais"  
"Tu t'en fiche ?"  
"Ouais"

Louis avait directement rejoint Zayn après avoir fini de s'habiller. Il savait que le garçon lui changerait les idées, de préférence avec des substances illicites qui arriveraient à lui faire oublier ce qu'il venait de se passer. À son plus grand désarroi, c'était tout le contraire qui était en train de se passer. Sa conversation de la matinée avec Harry ne cessait de repasser encore et encore devant ses yeux et il aurait voulu pouvoir dormir pour oublier tout ça, mais la drogue le maintenait péniblement éveillé, au contraire de Zayn qui commençait à ronfler doucement à côté de lui. 

Il avait foiré de manière monumentale. Comme toujours, d'ailleurs. Harry était en colère. Harry était triste et il avait ignoré ses appels toute la journée pour finalement couper complètement son portable. Louis savait qu'il était chez Liam et il aurait pu aller jusqu'à chez lui mais il ne voulait pas forcer sa présence sur le bouclé alors qu'il n'avait clairement aucune envie de le voir actuellement. 

Il détestait quand Harry était triste, et encore plus quand c'était de sa faute. Il détestait cela et il se détestait encore plus pour l'avoir provoqué.

"Zayn ?"  
"Mmhhh..."  
"Tu dors ?"  
"Oui"  
"Est-ce que tu l'as mal pris quand je t'ai mis dans le carnet ?"  
"Quoi ?"  
"Pour le pari. Est-ce que ça t'a vexé que je mettes ton prénom dans mon carnet ?"  
"Non. Mais c'est différent"  
"Pourquoi ?"  
"Parce que tu m'as demandé avant. Tu m'as clairement dit, "Zayn, ton prénom commence par un Z, je vais donc enfoncer ma bite dans ton cul" "  
"Je n'ai pas dit ça comme ça !"  
"Non, peut-être pas. Mais c'était l'ambiance quoi. Tu m'as prévenu, j'étais d'accord. Et c'est tout. Mais là tu l'as fait derrière son dos Lou !"  
"C'est toi qui m'as dit de le faire !"  
"Je ne t'ai pas dit de le faire sans lui en parler avant"  
"C'est débile. Il n'aurait jamais accepté"

Zayn avait toujours les yeux fermés, mais sa main arriva à trouver la joue de Louis pour la taper amicalement. 

"Louis. Mon pauvre petit Louis, tu es si naïf"  
"Ta gueule. Je n'ai pas besoin de ta fausse complaisance ce soir"  
"Qu'est-ce tu veux alors ? Je t'ai déjà filé mes dernières réserves"  
"Toi" 

Et sans crier gare, Louis se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Le geste eut l'avantage de sortir Zayn de sa léthargie qui ouvrit de grands yeux, surpris par l'homme soudainement accroché à ses lèvres. Il sentit la langue de Louis s'introduire immédiatement dans sa bouche et il n'arrivait toujours pas à réagir. Louis s'allongea sur lui et glissa l'une de ses jambes entre les deux siennes, de manière à presser légèrement sur son entre-jambes. Ce fut la vague de plaisir qu'il ressentit au creux de son ventre qui provoqua enfin une résistance chez le métis qui attrapa Louis par les épaules pour le repousser.

"Louis. Arrêtes ça"  
"Non" 

Revenant à la charge, la main de Louis glissa jusqu'à la ceinture de Zayn tandis que ses lèvres allèrent se plaquer contre son cou. Il était doué, le salop. Il savait exactement où embrasser, où mordiller, où lécher et où appuyer pour faire abandonner toute réticence au métis. Et l'état second dans lequel il se trouvait n'arrangeait pas les choses. Louis aurait pu arriver à ses fins, et Zayn aurait pu y croire s'il n'avait pas entendu un faible sanglot à peine étouffé contre sa clavicule.

"Louis... Stop"  
"Non. Non. Non"  
"Louis, tu pleures. Arrêtes"  
"Non, Zayn j'ai besoin de toi.  
"Arrêtes !" 

Il sentit le jeune homme stopper ses mouvements contre lui, pour rester immobile, toujours allongé sur son corps, la tête enfouie dans son cou, son souffle chaud et humide provoquant des frissons dans sa nuque

"Zayn, s'il-te-plaît. Laisse moi faire ça"

Zayn se redressa, forçant Louis à s'asseoir à son tour puis attrapa son visage entre ses deux mains.

"Écoute moi bien Louis. Je t'aime ok ? Je t'aime parce que tu es un petit con. Je t'aime pas parce que j'aime ton cul, mais parce que tu es mon pote. Je t'aime et il faut que tu arrêtes de penser que tu ne le mérite pas. Il faut que tu arrêtes de rejeter ce sentiment et de jouer les aveugles quand il se présente à toi. Il faut que tu arrêtes de te donner à n'importe quel mec jusque parce que c'est plus facile que de faire face à la réalité. Je t'aime putain Louis, mais ce n'est pas de moi dont tu as besoin tout de suite et tu le sais très bien. C'est de lui et uniquement de lui. Alors fais-toi pousser une paire de couilles et va t'excuser. Parce que t'as merdé complet, et c´est pas en venant te défoncer la gueule chez moi et en m'existant que tu arrangeras les choses. Maintenant casse-toi"  
"Je... Quoi ?"  
"Casse-toi ! Va le voir. Rentre chez toi. Fait ce que tu veux, mais casse-toi de chez moi"  
"J'ai besoin de toi et toi, tu me jettes comme une merde ?"  
"C'est pas de moi dont tu as besoin. C'est de lui. Et tu le sais très bien. Alors lève ton cul et bouge d'ici !" 

Louis ne répliqua pas. Il était vexé et il détestait perdre le contrôle de la situation. Attrapant ses chaussures, il se retourna une dernière fois pour faire face à Zayn qui s'etait rallongé.

"Tu sais quoi Zayn ? Va te faire foutre toi aussi. Allez tous vous faire foutre. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour vivre ma vie"

Il claqua la porte, sans prendre le temps d'entendre le soupir d'exaspération du métis. 

\----------

Il fallut 24 heures à Louis pour ravaler sa fierté et comprendre que Zayn avait raison. Bien sûr cela ne changea pas le fait qu'il allait continuer de l'ignorer jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne s'excuser de l'avoir laisser en plan, mais cela le poussa à se rendre sur le pas de la porte de Harry, le soir suivant. 

Il tapa misérablement quelques coups, se sentant dans un territoire complètement inconnu alors que c'était le lieu où il avait presque vécu ses derniers mois. Harry lui ouvrit et immédiatement Louis comprit que les choses n'allaient pas bien se passer. 

"Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?" 

Le regard de Harry était voilé et noir. Son visage en revanche était impassible. Aucune autre émotion qu'une profonde colère ne semblait vouloir être montrée.

"Je vois que tu m'en veux toujours..."  
"Ce n'est pas le genre de choses qui s'oublie facilement"  
"Je peux rentrer ?" 

Harry se décala et Louis pénétra dans l'appartement. Il fut immédiatement choqué de voir que toutes ses affaires avaient été réuni en tas et déposé chaotiquement contre le mur.

"C'est quoi ça ?!"  
"Tes affaires. Tu peux les reprendre. Je n'en aurais pas besoin"  
"Tu te fous de ma gueule ?"  
"Pas du tout"

Louis regardait Harry, attendant de voir un énorme sourire fendre son visage pour éclater de rire et balbutier que tout cela était une blague pour voir sa réaction, mais ses fossettes ne se montrèrent jamais et Louis eut l'impression de prendre un coup en plein cœur. 

"C'est à cause de ce stupide carnet ? Sérieusement ?" Dit Louis en sentant la colère monter en lui, à son tour. 

Tout cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Ils n'avaient pas pour habitude de se disputer tous les deux mais quand l'orage se mettait à gronder, c'était une véritable tornade qui déferlait ensuite. Cependant le sujet n'avait jamais été aussi sérieux et important et Louis savait que beaucoup de choses allaient se jouer maintenant. 

"Tu l'aurais pris comment toi peut-être ? Tu pensais que j'allais en rire et simplement te déposer un baiser sur la joue, comme l'autre abruti là !"  
"Zayn n'a rien à voir la dedans, Harry. Et ce n'est qu'un pari ! Un stupide pari que tu as lancé toi même. Pourquoi tu ne joues plus le jeu ?"  
"Mais putain, c'est tout ce que je suis pour toi Louis ? Un prénom ? Un simple prénom à ajouté à la longue liste des mecs que tu t'es tapé ?"  
"Bien sûr que non..." Répondit faiblement Louis en baissant les yeux  
"Et bien c'est ce que je ressens !"  
"Arrêtes d'en faire des tonnes..."  
"Putain mais Louis regarde moi au moins quand tu me sors ce genre de phrases ! Je ne te comprends plus bordel. Pourquoi tu fais ça ?"  
"Ce n'est pas moi qui ais mis toutes tes affaires dans un sac pour te les refiler !"

Harry avait mal. Il avait tellement mal. Louis ne le regardait même plus et il savait qu'il avait perdu. Il ne lui ferait jamais comprendre. Il n'y arriverait jamais. Il avait mal et comme chaque fois, il voulait que son meilleur ami soit avec lui dans cette douleur. Harry avait mal, et il voulait que Louis ait mal aussi. Mais Louis ne le regardait pas. Louis ne le voyait pas. Et c'était le plus douloureux.

"Tu sais ce que je viens de comprendre Louis. C'est que la seule différence entre toi et une pute c'est qu'elle a au moins la présence d'esprit de se faire payer"

Ils partageaient tout. Même la tristesse.

"Pardon ?"

Même la colère.

"T'es qu'une catin Louis. Et même ça tu n'arrives pas à le faire correctement" 

Même la haine. 

"Et toi tu es un connard. Un putain de gosse de riche prétentieux qui pense pouvoir avoir le monde à ses pieds avec son fric et ses stupides cheveux, mais qui finira seul comme un rat, dans sa grande maison vide" 

Louis attrapa le premier sac qui lui tomba sous la main et se dirigea vers la sortie sans regarder en arrière. Il claqua la porte et Harry s'écroula contre le mur laissant enfin échapper les larmes qu'il retenait depuis trop longtemps.

_Tu me détruis, je te détruis._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DESOLEEEEEEEE :)))))))
> 
> Twitter : @ukpaperplanes  
> Newsletter pour être prévenu des nouveaux chapitres : http://ymlp.com/xgbeyswbgmgj (Attention : le mail peut arriver dans vos indésirables !)
> 
> Merci de prendre le temps de lire cette fiction :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boulot, inondation, recherche d'appart, vie sociale... Yeah, busy life !  
> Désolé pour l'attente.  
> Encore un chapitre et un épilogue, whoohoo !  
> J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)  
> N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, c'est toujours important pour moi :)  
> Bonne lecture ! 
> 
> Xx - Julie

Zayn entra dans la boite et immédiatement les lasers lumineux et la musique assourdissante lui firent tourner la tête. 

Il n'avait jamais été fait pour ce genre d'ambiance.

Il préférait les soirées passées tranquillement dans sa chambre, une chanson de Drake sortant de son vieux tourne-disque, un joint entre les lèvres et ses plus proches amis le faisant sourire avec leurs idioties. Les rares fois où il sortait, c'était parce que Louis l'avait traîné dans une de ces soirées un peu bizarre que les gens de sa fac organisaient. La musique était parfois bonne, l'alcool était gratuit et à volonté et il trouvait toujours une fille avec qui finir la nuit alors il ne s'en plaignait pas trop. 

Mais ces boites. Ce n'était pas pour lui. Trop fort, trop chaud, trop proche... Tout était excessif. La musique qui vous écorche les oreilles, les corps en sueurs qui vous poussent contre un autre, les regards lubriques et bien trop intimes qui vous dévisagent comme si vous n'étiez qu'une proie. Juste un but à atteindre. Rien qu'un objectif. Et c'était exactement le genre de lieu où il était sûr de pouvoir le trouver. 

Malgré la foule, dense et compact qui s'agglutinait sur la piste, il le repéra assez facilement. Il regarda d'abord le bar juste par acquis de conscience, mais bien vite il le vit. Il était le centre de toutes les attentions, là au milieu de cette jungle. Il portait un jean sombre et serré et son t-shirt mettait parfaitement en valeur la courbe de ses reins. Il était magnifique mais c'était le genre de beauté qui faisait froid dans le dos. Parce qu'un homme comme ca ne pouvait pas réellement exister. Ce genre de pêché ne pouvait subsister qu'en Enfer et Zayn refusait de penser que c'était là qu'il appartenait. 

Traçant un chemin parmi la foule, il dut jouer des coudes pour arriver à l'atteindre. Un garçon était déjà attaché à son cou et un autre avait ses mains posés sur ses hanches, forçant leurs deux corps à bouger au rythme des boum-boum incessants qui faisaient trembler les murs de la boite. Il semblait à peine conscient de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Ses yeux étaient fermés et c'était comme s'il ne voyait pas les deux hommes qui se disputaient son corps comme un morceau de viande. Il se laissait entièrement faire et Zayn avait envie de vomir mais aussi de frapper ses deux abrutis qui osaient tâcher la beauté angélique de son ami. 

Il n'était plus lui-même dans ce genre d'endroit. Ce n'était plus le Louis qu'il connaissait. Ce Louis là était dangereux. Auto-destructeur et à la recherche de sensations bien trop fortes. Et c'était exactement pour cela qu'il était venu jusqu'ici pour le ramener.

C'était Liam qu'il l'avait prévenu. Il avait reçu le message alors qu'il était déjà dans son lit. Il en était immédiatement sorti pour se rhabiller et attraper les clefs de la vieille auto de sa mère. 

Ça avait toujours été Liam jusque la mais la derniere fois les choses avait dégénéré. Louis avait refusé de partir et Liam l'avait forcé. Depuis il ne voulait plus ni le voir ni lui adresser la parole. Bien sùr cela n'avait pas empêché Liam de s'assurer que Louis était bien chez lui en ce samedi soir. La réponse était revenue négative, comme toujours depuis près d'un mois maintenant et Liam avait immédiatement prevenu Zayn en lui indiquant le nom des boites où il aurait le plus de chance de le trouver. La deuxième avait été la bonne apparemment. 

Lorsqu'il parvint enfin jusqu'à lui, il détacha le premier homme accroché à son cou qui poussa un cri de protestation et de surprise que Zayn ne prit même pas la peine de remarquer par dessus le bruit de la musique. Puis, il attrapa Louis par un bras et le tira vers lui. C'est ce geste qui le forca enfin à ouvrir les yeux et il fronca les sourcils en voyant le métis qui lui faisait face. 

L'autre garcon continuait de danser. Seul. Comme s'il n'avait même pas remarquer le brusque départ de son partenaire.

"Zayn ? Qu'est ce que tu fich-"  
"On rentre. Tout de suite" 

Le ton n'invitait pas aux protestations. Pas ici en tout cas. Il attrapa à nouveau Louis par le biceps et l'entraina vers la sortie. 

Il s'attendait à des cris et des jérémiades une fois sortis du club. Mais non. Louis tenait à peine debout, la fatigue et l'ivresse anesthésiant les mouvements de son corps qui n'était plus porté par l'adrénaline de la danse et des lumieres artificielles. 

Il le porta à moitié jusqu'à sa voiture et le posa sans ménagement sur la banquette arrière pour le ramener chez lui. 

Demain, il ne se souviendrait surement plus de rien.

Une nouvelle soirée dans la vie de Louis Tomlinson. 

\----------

"Harry ?"

Gemma Styles tapota doucement à la porte de son frère mais n'obtint pas de reponse. Elle était rentrée la veille pour passer ses vacances en famille, mais elle n'avait toujours pas vu la frimousse de son frère qui avait préféré rester enfermé dans sa chambre.

Elle s'était tout de suite doutée qu'il s'était passé quelque chose quand sa mère lui avait annoncé un mois plus tôt que Harry était revenu vivre "temporairement" avec eux. Il avait simplement expliqué qu'il ne supportait plus son duplex pour le moment mais Gemma n'était pas dupe et elle savait que cette soudaine envie de retourner dans le cocon familial cachait quelque chose de bien plus profond. 

Elle tapa une nouvelle fois à la porte, mais encore une fois, elle ne reçut aucune reponse. Elle tenta de tourner la poignée mais elle était fermée. Soupirant, elle abandonna.

Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour que Harry décide de se renfermer autant sur lui-même ? 

\----------

"Mes amis, l'heure est grave et il est de notre devoir de réagir immédiatement"

Zayn grogna intérieurement. Avec cette seule phrase, Niall avait réussi à lui prouver que la soirée allait être bien longue. 

Ils étaient tous les trois réunis chez l'irlandais, et, pour une raison encore inexpliquée, le blond les avait fait asseoir en cercle sur le sol, la lumière était tamisée et une bougie - éteinte parce qu'il n'avait pas trouvé ces "putains d'allumettes" - était posée au milieu. Il suffisait juste que Niall les forcent à se tenir la main, et le cliché de la petite réunion sectaire, au milieu de la nuit pour accomplir un quelconque rituel d'invocation d'esprit, serait parfaitement réalisé. 

Niall était taré, en avait conclu Zayn. 

Liam, assis à sa droite, paraissait tout aussi mal à l'aise, et l'expression d'intense confusion, inscrite sur son visage, montrait qu'il se demandait lui aussi ce qu'il foutait ici. 

"Je suppose que vous êtes au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé entre Harry et Louis le mois dernier..."

Il laissa une pause, comme pour ajouter un effet dramatique, son regard voyageant de l'un à l'autre, et Zayn réprima un énorme soupir. 

"Ils se sont violemment disputés" finit l'irlandais. 

Puis il baissa la tête et Zayn vit Liam lui jeter un coup d'œil pour voir s'il était censé faire la même chose. Le métis se contenta de rouler les yeux et prit la parole.

"Niall, arrête tes conneries et dis nous pourquoi on est là" 

Le blond releva la tête, surpris de voir qu'aucun de ses deux invités ne semblaient vouloir entrer dans son jeu. 

"Oh. Bah, je pensais juste qu'on pourrait essayer de faire en sorte que les choses s'arrangent entre eux"  
"Et comment ?"  
"Je sais pas. C'est pour ça que je vous aie fait venir" 

Zayn commença à se lever.

"Écoute, Niall. T'es bien mignon, mais moi j'ai autre chose à foutre de mes journées. Gérer les conneries de Louis me prend déjà assez de temps comme ça"  
"Mais justement ! Si on trouve un moyen d'arranger les choses, ils retrouveront un comportement normal"  
"Je ne crois pas que Louis ait déjà eu un comportement normal... Même avec Harry"  
"Les gars..."  
"Tu l'as dit toi même, ces derniers temps Louis enchaîne les conneries et Harry sort à peine de sa chambre et ne va plus en cours. On ne peut pas les laisser continuer comme ça"  
"C'est leur problème. Ils sont bien assez grands pour le régler"  
"Bien sûr que non, ils sont deux gamins immatures qui n'arrivent même plus à communiquer. On doit intervenir"  
"Non, on doit laisser les choses se faire. Ils se retrouveront bien un jour"  
"Oh, les gars..."  
"Mais dans quel état ils seront d'ici là ?"  
"De toute façon, on n'a pas de solution. On ne peut pas les forcer à se parler s'ils n'en n'ont pas envie"  
"Bien sûr que si, ils en ont envie !"  
"Et bien si tu sais tant de choses, dis nous comment arranger tout ça !"  
"Mais je sais pas !"  
"LES GARS !" 

Les regards de Niall et Zayn se portèrent sur Liam qui était resté assis par terre, en tailleur. Il semblait gêné d'avoir dû hausser le ton, mais il savait que l'argumentation entre les deux garçons aurait encore pû durer bien trop longtemps. 

"J'ai peut-être une solution pour aider Louis et Harry" 

\----------

Trois jour. C'était le troisième jour que Harry restait enfermé dans sa chambre depuis le retour de Gemma et la jeune fille ne supportait plus ce comportement. Elle venait tout juste de raccrocher avec Liam et elle voyait ce coup de fil comme une bénédiction. Il lui avait expliqué le problème mais surtout la solution et c'était à elle de mettre la première partie du plan en action maintenant. 

"Harry ! Harry, ouvre tout de suite cette porte" 

Fini la douceur et la gentillesse. Si son frère voulait jouer les ermites, elle le ferait sortir elle même de sa coquille. Elle tambourinerait sur cette porte jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à l'ouvrir. 

"Harry ! Lève ton cul et viens m'ouvrir dépêche-toi. Tu ne peux pas rester dans ta chambre à te morfondre pendant toutes les vacances. Ouvre-moi"  
"NON !"

Oh, il était vivant alors. C'était déjà ça. 

"Arrête de jouer les martyres et ouvre moi, bordel ! Ce que tu fais n'as aucun sens et tu gères ça de façon puérile"  
"Ce n'est pas moi qui m'excite sur une porte comme une malade mentale"  
"Harry ! Allez, ouvre-moi. Écoute, Liam m'a expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé et je suis vraiment désolé que Lou..."  
"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

La porte s'ouvrit subitement et elle recula un peu, surprise de voir enfin son frère à la lumière du jour. Il avait une mine affreuse. Son teint était pâle et de profondes cernes étaient tracées sous ses yeux. Ses cheveux étaient aplatis et certaines mèches partaient dans des angles impossibles. Il portait un vieux sweatshirt orange, délavé et troué au niveau des manches, et un pantalon de survêtement informe. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi négligé. 

"Oh mon dieu, Harry, ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas dormi ?"  
"Qu'est-ce que tu veux" 

Son ton était las et fatigué. Elle l'ignora et le poussa un peu pour entrer dans la chambre. Elle se dirigea directement vers la fenêtre pour ouvrir les volets puis la fenêtre afin de laisser entrer un peu d'air frais pour aérer la pièce qui n'avait pas dû voir le soleil depuis un bon nombre de jours. Puis elle ouvrit son armoire et commença à sortir quelques affaires qu'elle jeta sur le lit.

"Va prendre une douche, je fais ta valise"  
"Pardon ?"  
"Va prendre une douche, je fais ta valise"  
"Gemma..."

La jeune fille se retourna pour regarder son frère droit dans les yeux.

"Ce que tu fais, c'est débile Harry. Tu as raté plus de dix jours de cours ce dernier mois et tu as l'air d'un mort-vivant. Alors, tu vas te doucher, moi je fais ta valise et on part tous les deux passer quelques jours à Eastbourne"  
"Quoi ? Non. Je veux pas partir"  
"Est-ce que tu as vu une certaine intonation dans ma voix qui t'aurais laissé penser que c'était une question ? Je ne crois pas. Alors tu arrêtes de faire ta pucelle au cœur brisée et tu vas prendre une douche. Tu pues" 

Harry poussa le soupir le plus exaspérant du monde avant de finalement quitter la pièce, laissant échapper un flot d'insultes dans son sillage. 

Gemma sourit. Ah, l'amour fraternel. 

\----------

"Lève toi, espèce d'alcoolique" 

Zayn jeta férocement l'oreiller sur la tête de Louis et le regarda se réveiller en sursaut en souriant. 

"Ew. Non. Zayn dégage"  
"Lève toi. J'ai un super plan pour aujourd'hui"  
"Non. Gueule de bois. Lit. C'est tout"  
"Écoute E.T, soit tu te lèves, soit je te sors moi-même du lit et tu sais que mes méthodes sont loin d'être douces"  
"Ok, ok, ça va je me lève"  
"Bon garçon" 

Louis se redressa pour s'asseoir dans son lit et une légère grimace de douleur passa sur son visage. Zayn préféra l'ignorer mais il ne put passer à côté de l'énorme suçon qui s'étalait sur une bonne partie de son cou. 

"Tu es encore sorti hier soir" 

Louis leva son regard vers lui, une lueur de défi dans les yeux, comme s'il attendait qu'il en dise plus, qu'il aille au bout de sa pensée. 

"Et... ?" 

Un silence passa. Mais Zayn ne dirait rien de plus. Il ne voulait pas entraîner une nouvelle dispute avec le garçon et il savait très bien que les leçons de morale ne marchaient plus depuis bien longtemps. 

"Et rien. Va te préparer, je t'enmène en balade" 

Louis ne posa pas plus de questions. Une douche combinée à une sortie avec Zayn lui changerait sûrement les idées et atténuerait peut-être son mal de crâne. À peine sorti de la pièce, Zayn ouvrit son placard et commença à son tour à préparer sa valise. 

\----------

Zayn fut soulagé de voir Louis s'endormir après à peine dix minutes de trajet. Le but était qu'il ne se rende compte qu'à la dernière minute de leur destination. Voir pas du tout. Pas du tout semblait même être une meilleur idée. Au moins il était sûr que Louis n'essayerait pas de sauter de la voiture en marche. 

Il bloqua les portes automatiques, juste au cas ou. 

Comme espéré, le garçon dormit pendant toute la durée du voyage. Zayn n'était jamais venu à Eastbourne mais Liam lui avait expliqué que Harry et Louis y allaient chaque année depuis le remariage de la mère du bouclé. Alors il devait connaître le chemin. C'est pour ça qu'il était assez primordial qu'il continue de dormir. 

Arrivé à Eastbourne, il suivit la route indiquée par le GPS pour se rendre jusqu'à la maison. Il y arriva s'en encombre et fut immédiatement impressionné par la taille de la bâtisse. Elle faisait directement face à la mer et sa grande façade couleur crème, ainsi que ses petits volets blancs, lui amenaient un côté accueillant et chaleureux. C'était le genre de maison de vacance typique dans laquelle Zayn se verrait très bien passer ses étés, à siroter une bière sous le porche en regardant le soleil se coucher derrière la mer. Malheureusement, cette visite ne serait que très courte pour lui et il ne pouvait même pas espérer en profiter un peu. Au contraire, il devait partir le plus rapidement possible maintenant. 

C'est en garant la voiture et en relevant brutalement le frein à main que Louis commença enfin à émerger de son sommeil. Il fut désorienté, au départ, et Zayn ne lui laissa pas le temps de comprendre où il était, ni pourquoi. Il descendit de la voiture et ouvrit le coffre pour sortir la petite valise de son ami, qu'il alla déposer directement au pied des escaliers qui montaient jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de la maison. 

"Zayn, putain, je peux savoir ce que tu fous ?" 

Louis referma brusquement la portière et Zayn se prépara à recevoir sa colère. 

"Je suis désolé Louis. Je fais ça pour toi"  
"Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fiche ici ? C'est une blague j'espère"

Le ton de sa voix commençait dangereusement à monter et Zayn jeta un coup d'oeil vers la maison pour être sûr que personne ne l'avait entendu. La chance n'avait pas l'air d'être de son côté, puisque c'est avec dépit qu'il vit la porte s'ouvrir et Harry sortir sous le porche.

Il devait partir. Maintenant. 

Il courut jusqu'à Louis et lui planta un énorme baiser sur la joue.

"Je suis désolé Louis. Je t'aime, ok ? Prends soin de toi" 

Et avant que le châtain ne puisse réagir, il monta dans la voiture et partit sans demander son reste, laissant Louis et Harry seuls, devant la maison. 

Tandis que Louis avait encore dû mal à comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer, Harry réalisa que sa sœur ne reviendrait sans doute pas des "courses" qu'elle était partie faire. 

Ils les avaient piégés et ils étaient maintenant coincés tous les deux ici. À Eastbourne. À près de deux heures de route de Londres. Dans la maison du beau-père de Harry. Sans voiture. 

Bande de connards. 

Harry remarqua alors que Louis était en train de le dévisager et sans le vouloir il rencontra son regard. Il paraissait fatigué et éteint mais Harry ne voulait pas penser à tout ce que cela pouvait signifier. Il vit Louis faire un pas vers lui et commencer à ouvrir la bouche. Alors, sans réfléchir, il se retourna et lui ferma la porte au nez. 

\----------

Louis aurait dû voir tout cela venir. Il aurait dû se douter que ses amis allaient essayer d'intervenir tôt ou tard. Il aurait dû s'y préparer. Mais il avait préféré les ignorer. Comme il avait ignoré tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans sa vie ce dernier mois, laissant les choses couler sur lui sans jamais l'atteindre. Il sortait. Il buvait. Il couchait avec des hommes. Parfois il allait en cours. Point final. C'était suffisant. Il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre. Pas de remises en question, pas de crises de conscience, pas de troubles sentimentaux. Juste l'alcool et le sexe. Et au matin, s'il se sentait vide et usé, ce n'était pas grave, parce que des que le soleils se coucherait à nouveau, il pourrait oublier tout ça et se concentrer sur la sensation de mains inconnues parcourant son corps. 

Il avait ignoré ses mauvaises notes et les réprimandes de ses professeurs, il avait ignoré les regards inquiets de sa mère et de ses sœurs, il avait ignoré les sermons de Liam et les silences réprobateurs de Zayn. Il l'avait ignoré Lui. Il avait même _essayé_ de l'oublier. Et ça aurait pu marcher. Tout cela aurait pu marcher, si ses soit-disant amis n'avaient pas décidé de s'en mêler. 

Et voilà où il se retrouvait maintenant. Seul sur une plage. Avec pour seule perspective une nuit à la belle étoile puisqu'il était hors de question qu'il aille frapper chez Harry pour lui demander un toit et un lit pour dormir. 

Il laissait ses pensées s'évaporer vers la mer. Revoir Harry après toutes ces semaines avait réveillé des sentiments qu'il avait cru disparu. Une douleur qu'il avait pensé être comblée. Mais bien sûr ce genre de choses ne disparaît jamais vraiment. Il était différent. Plus grand, peut-être. Plus fin. Il semblait ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter de grandir. Louis l'avait trouvé pâle aussi. Presque malade. Mais il ne devait pas avoir l'air guère mieux. Il ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir heureux ou triste de voir que Harry semblait être dans le même état que lui. Aussi détruit. Une destruction qui se faisait autant de l'intérieur que de l'extérieur. Une destruction qui les rongeait tous les deux. 

Il entendit des pas, crissant sous les grains de sable, et il savait que c'était lui. C'était presque ironique le fait qu'il puisse encore reconnaitre sa façon de marcher. Il se positionna derrière lui et son ombre vint envelopper le corps de Louis, assis et recroquevillé sur la plage. Ce dernier ne releva pas la tête. 

"Je t'ai réservé un billet de train pour demain matin. Tu n'auras qu'à appeler un taxi pour qu'il vienne te chercher jusque ici pour aller à la gare. En attendant, tu peux dormir à la maison. Pour cette nuit" 

Louis sentit un papier glisser à côté de lui, puis l'ombre s'éloigna, laissant le soleil revenir frapper sa tête. 

\----------

Harry tremblait et il but un grand verre d'eau pour se calmer. Il n'était pas censé le revoir. Pas si vite, pas si brutalement. Il n'était pas _prêt_ pour à nouveau lui faire face. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il lui dirait. 

Il pouvait l'ignorer. Ne pas lui parler. Faire comme s'il n'était pas là. Attendre que la nuit passe et demain il serait parti. Ainsi, il pourrait retourner dans sa routine de solitude et d'enfermement qu'il essayait de se créer. 

Être seul, c'était bien. C'était le silence. C'était la liberté de ses propres mouvements, de ses propres pensées. On ne s'appuyait sur personne et l'on n'attendait rien des autres. On se contentait de vivre selon ses propres dictates. Être seul, c'était bien. 

Être sans Louis, c'était dur. Ça faisait un mal de chien à chaque respiration et ça piquait les yeux à chaque nouveau souvenir. Il n'était pas mort mais Harry aurait parfois préféré. Parce qu'au moins il aurait eu une bonne excuse pour le faire souffrir autant. 

Harry avait préféré se renfermer sur lui-même parce qu'il ne supportait plus le regard des autres. Le regard de pitié de Niall, de Liam, de sa mère... Ils savaient tous ce qu'il s'était passé. Harry avait toujours porté son cœur sur sa manche, le laissant palpitant et à découvert. Il n'y avait que Louis qui ne l'avait pas vu. Et pire que ça, il avait joué avec. Alors Harry l'avait repris et rangé bien profondément dans une cage, avec ses espoirs et ses envies. Mais revoir Louis, c'était réouvrir cette cage. Et ça risquait de faire encore plus mal. 

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et il essaya de calmer sa respiration et les battements de son cœur. Cette situation était ridicule. Comment les choses avaient-elles pu changer autant ? 

Louis le rejoignit dans la cuisine et Harry n'eut pas la force de le regarder.

"Je ne partirai pas demain. Je reste ici"  
"Non" 

Harry releva la tête et. Ses yeux. Ses yeux étaient tellement bleus. Ils étaient tellement _lui_. Ils étaient résignés mais aussi implorants et Harry le détestait autant qu'il l'aimait. 

"Je reste Harry. Avec toi" 

Il ne répondit rien. C'était Louis, il ne le ferait pas changer d'avis et il ne pouvait pas le forcer à prendre ce foutu train. Il sortit de la cuisine en priant pour qu'il ne le suive pas et partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Il ouvrit le robinet d'eau qu'il laissa couler, avant de se laisser glisser contre la porte et de plonger la tête dans ses mains. Il avait envie de hurler contre ce monde qui mettait autant son cœur à l'épreuve. 

De l'autre côté de la porte, Louis appuya son front contre le bois froid. Il voulait lui parler. Il voulait le voir et lui dire tellement de choses, mais il n'en avait pas le courage. Il se laissa à son tour glisser contre la porte et pencha la tête en arrière puis ferma les yeux. 

Ils étaient désormais dos à dos, face à leur futur, avec seulement deux directions possibles. 

\----------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter : @ukpaperplanes  
> Newsletter pour être prévenu des nouveaux chapitres : http://ymlp.com/xgbeyswbgmgj (Attention : le mail peut arriver dans vos indésirables !)
> 
> Merci de prendre le temps de lire cette fiction :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Donnons nous la main et pleurons tous ensemble, ok ? 
> 
> Oh. Mon. Dieu. Plus qu'un épilogue et c'est terminé !! J'ai du mal à y croire.  
> L'épilogue sera posté en fin de semaine je pense ? Ensuite je me consacre entièrement à C-OMS mais je voulais vraiment finir cette fiction parce que ça me tenait à cœur de l'écrire.
> 
> Ok. Bonne lecture et j'espère réellement que cette fin vous plaira :) 
> 
> Xx - Julie

La journée allait être longue. Louis pouvait le sentir. Il était à peine 15h et Harry n'était sorti de la salle de bain que pour se réfugier dans sa chambre. Le soleil brillait à son zénith, amenant une douce chaleur qui annonçait presque l'été. Louis passa l'après-midi sous le porche, à lire un livre face à la mer en attendant que Harry daigne vouloir sortir de son mutisme. Il ne resterait pas toujours enfermé. Il devrait bien sortir un moment ou un autre, ne serait-ce que pour manger ou boire. Alors Louis l'attendait.

La nuit était presque tombée quand Louis vit enfin la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. Il était en train de manger un plat cuisiné qu'il était rapidement allé acheter en centre-ville quand Harry vint s'asseoir face à lui. 

"Il en reste, si tu veux" dit-il en désignant la poêle encore chaude sur la cuisinière.  
"Non merci. Pas très faim" marmonna Harry pour toute réponse.  
"Ok"

Louis attrapa son assiette pour la déposer dans l'évier avant de revenir prendre place à la table de la cuisine. 

"Est-ce que tu vas me parler ? Ou juste continuer de m'ignorer le temps que les abrutis qui nous servent d'amis reviennent nous chercher ?"  
"Je ne sais pas" 

Louis poussa un long soupir et commença à se lever à nouveau. 

"Tu es frustrant, Harry. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux"  
"Parce que tu le sais toi peut-être ?"  
"J'essaye de comprendre au moins !"  
"Tu n'essayes pas correctement"

Le regard de Harry était tellement dur que Louis s'en trouva démuni. La colère de Harry était tellement rare qu'il avait toujours du mal à la gérer. Il savait le consoler, le faire rire ou même le faire pleurer. Mais calmer cette rage qui semblait l'habiter depuis plusieurs semaines, il n'y parvenait pas. Elle formait une barrière entre eux qui les empêchait de communiquer correctement et il devait trouver un moyen de la détruire, s'il voulait arranger les choses. Alors il se dirigea vers le petit bar où ils avaient tant de fois volé des bouteilles étant plus jeunes et se sentant sans doute beaucoup plus libérés qu'aujourd'hui. Il sortit la première vodka qu'il trouva et la posa sur la table, face à Harry, qui l'observait toujours les sourcils froncés. Puis il attrapa deux verres qu'il déposa à côté de la bouteille. Enfin il leva son regard vers le Harry. 

"On va jouer à un jeu"  
"Tu ne crois pas qu'on a assez joué ?" Répondit le bouclé en levant les sourcils.  
"Oui, mais celui-ci, ça sera le dernier" 

Harry ne répondit rien mais fit un petit signe de tête pour pousser Louis à aller plus loin. 

"Les règles sont simples. L'un de nous deux dit soit une vérité, soit un mensonge. Si l'autre pense qu'il ment et qu'il a raison, le premier doit boire son verre pour indiquer qu'il a effectivement menti. Mais s'il n'a pas menti alors c'est au deuxième de boire son verre parce qu'il s'est trompé"  
"J'ai rien compris"  
"On va jouer et tu comprendras" grinça Louis et Harry dut cacher le sourire qui menaçait de s'installer sur ses lèvres devant la familiarité de la scène. 

Louis versa une dose de vodka dans chacun des verres puis regarda Harry droit dans les yeux. 

"Je suis puceau"  
"Mensonge !" 

Et Louis avala son verre cul sec avant de se reservir directement.

"Ok, tu as compris ? À toi"  
"Huum. J'ai embrassé la secrétaire du lycée dans les toilettes d'un bar"  
"Harry ! Je fais ce jeu pour qu'on essaye de se parler et toi tu me sors une anecdote pourrie qui au passage est absolument fausse !"  
"C'est vrai !"  
"Non, c'est faux ! C'était faux quand tu l'as inventé il y a cinq ans et c'est toujours faux aujourd'hui"  
"C'est vrai ! Et je peux même te dire quel goût son chewing-gum avait !"  
"Ok, ok ça va. J'ai compris" 

Et Louis but son deuxième verre d'un geste sec. À ce train là, il serait bourré avant même d'avoir réussi à aborder les choses sérieuses. Il devait prendre le taureau par les cornes. Il prit bien soin de capturer à nouveau le regard de Harry avant d'énoncer sa prochaine phrase.

"Je n'ai pas couché avec toi pour le pari. Je l'ai fait parce que j'en avais envie" 

Le visage de Harry se décomposa et Louis le vit déglutir difficilement. Il sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. C'était là que tout se jouait.

"Mensonge"

Bien sûr. Bien sûr que Harry ne le croyait pas. Il lui avait donné toutes les raisons pour. Lentement, il secoua négativement la tête, mais le temps semblait comme figé. Harry avait le regard fixé sur le verre de Louis, comme s'il attendait qu'il le porte à ses lèvres d'une seconde à l'autre, insinuant effectivement qu'il avait menti.

Mais ce n'était pas un mensonge. Louis n'avait pas couché avec Harry pour le pari. Louis avait couché avec Harry parce que ce soir là il avait eu envie de lui faire l'amour et il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre que Harry l'ait laissé le toucher. 

"Tu dois boire Harry. Je n'ai pas menti" 

Le regard attentif aux moindres gestes de Louis, Harry finit par boire son verre, acceptant cette vérité, et le châtain s'empressa de le reservir pour occuper ses mains. Puis ce fut à nouveau au tour de Harry.

"Je te déteste"

Et le cœur de Louis sauta dans sa poitrine. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, plus rien dire. Il sentait le sang siffler dans ses temps et il n'osait pas ouvrir la bouche, de peur que cette vérité le détruise définitivement.

Finalement, Harry se leva, attrapa son verre et l'avala d'un trait en jetant rapidement sa tête en arrière, puis le reposa brutalement sur la table. 

"C'était un mensonge. Mais tu n'arrives toujours pas à le voir" 

Et il sortit de la cuisine, laissant Louis abasourdi et incapable de réagir. Puis il le suivit, courant presque après lui pour attraper son bras et le forcer à se retourner. Et il l'embrassa. Il l'embrassa et Harry rendit immédiatement le baiser, collant son corps contre le sien. Les mains de Louis traversèrent son torse pour s'agripper à son t-shirt comme une ancre à son bateau. Ses lèvres bougeaient contre les siennes et il sentait tellement de désespoir dans ce baiser qu'il _comprit_. Il comprit ce qu'il avait réalisé il y a des mois, voir des années, mais qu'il n'avait jamais osé s'avouer de peur que ce ne soit qu'une illusion. La façon dont les mains de Harry étaient venues encercler son visage pour le garder près de lui, la façon dont son corps se pliait contre le sien comme s'il voulait l'envelopper complètement, la force qu'il mettait dans ce baiser. C'était de la tristesse et du soulagement à la fois. De la peur et de la joie. Comme s'il avait touché le saint-Graal mais qu'il pouvait lui filer entre les doigts à tout moment. Là dans ses bras, Louis se sentait vivre, il se sentait respirer et il comprit. Il était _aimé_. 

Il voulut se rapprocher un peu plus, collant leurs deux bassins et il força Harry à reculer jusqu'au mur le plus proche. Mais il se déroba soudainement et Louis sentit un froid abyssal l'envahir lorsqu'il perdit le contact des lèvres de Harry contre les siennes.

"Arrête. Je t'en supplie, arrête" 

Les mots étaient comme des couteaux vifs et tranchants dans la poitrine de Louis et il sentit les larmes s'accumuler sous ses yeux" 

"Quoi ? Pourquoi ?" Demanda-t-il plaintivement.

_Ne me déteste pas. Ne me déteste pas. Ne me déteste pas. Ne me déteste pas._

"Parce que ça fait mal. Ça fait bien trop mal" 

Ses yeux verts brillaient aussi et Louis voulait embrasser ses paupières. Mais Harry s'écarta un peu plus et après un dernier regard, il rejoignit sa chambre en prenant bien soin de fermer la porte derrière lui. 

\----------

Louis se réveilla la tête lourde. Il avait peu dormi, passant une bonne partie de la nuit à ressasser ses dernières conversations avec Harry, et maintenant, son corps lui en faisait ressentir les conséquences. Trouver le sommeil avait été difficile. Il avait tiré de nombreuses conclusions des dernières 24 heures et il devait désormais réfléchir à la meilleur façon d'arranger les choses. Ils avaient réussi à parler mais il manquait toujours une pièce au puzzle 

Rassemblant son courage, il se leva et enfila un t-shirt pour tituber jusqu'à la cuisine et mettre la bouilloire en marche. Il connaissait cette maison par cœur. Il y était venu chaque été avec Harry depuis qu'il avait environ dix ans. Des souvenirs habitaient les coins de chaque pièce et Louis sentit sa gorge se serrer en les voyant ressurgir sous ses yeux par vagues intermittentes. La tâche près du radiateur. La poignet du tiroir cassée. Les journées passées sur la plage à se recouvrir de sable et à confondre les râteaux en plastique avec des sabres lasers. Les soirées sous le porche où ils attendaient que le ciel soit entierement rempli d'étoiles pour finalement rentrer à l'intérieur et aller se coucher dans le fort qu'ils avaient créé dans le salon à l'aide d'une montagne de coussins et de vieilles couvertures trouvées dans le grenier. Ils étaient en sécurité sous ce fort. C'était juste eux deux. Le monde extérieur importait peu et seul le présent comptait. 

Reposant brusquement sa tasse sur le comptoir, il se dirigea vers la chambre de Harry. Il colla d'abord son oreille à la porte mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il tapa timidement contre le bois et ne reçut aucune réponse.

"Harry ?" 

Il tourna la poignée et entra dans la chambre. Le lit était défait et vide. Il était déjà parti. Bien sûr que Harry était déjà parti, Louis n'aurait même pas dû en être surpris. Il referma la porte et sortit sous le porche. 

Il pouvait à peine le distinguer au milieu des vagues mais il était là. Le printemps venait à peine de commencer. Le soleil perçait difficilement sous le fin brouillard matinal. La mer était encore lourde et grise, après des mois passés sous la tristesse hivernal. Mais Harry Styles nageait. Chassant l'horizon, Louis le voyait s'éloigner de plus en plus, devenant à peine une tâche sombre dans les rouleaux blanchâtres de la mer. Il descendit sur la plage et comme la veille, il s'assit sur le sable doré pour l'attendre. Attendre qu'il revienne vers lui. 

\----------

Il avait l'impression que son corps était transpercé de part en part par des milliers de lames. L'eau était glaciale. Acéré. Mais il n'avait pas ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort depuis ses quatre dernières semaines. Il avait léthargiquement attendu que les vagues l'encerclent et l'écrasent pour commencer à bouger. Mais il nageait maintenant. Chacun de ses muscles le faisait souffrir et il savait qu'il devrait bientôt revenir vers le rivage s'il ne voulait pas finir par couler. 

Sur la plage, Louis l'attendait. Il s'en rendit compte en faisant demi-tour, son corps se laissant doucement bercer par le flot des vagues. Le temps qu'il atteigne le bord de l'eau, le garçon s'était déjà allongé sur le sable et Harry pensa un instant qu'il s'était peut-être endormi. L'air frais enveloppa immédiatement son corps qui fut secoué d'un frisson en sortant de l'eau. Il serait probablement malade demain. Tant pis. Il plaqua ses cheveux en arrière et rejoignit le châtain qui avait ses yeux fermés puis il s'allongea à ses côtés, laissant les grains de sable se coller contre son corps encore mouillé. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, le bruit des vagues venant s'écraser sur la plage pour seule compagnie. Puis finalement :

"Dis-le" 

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il comprit immédiatement et son cœur s'accéléra. 

"Non" répondit-il dans un souffle.  
"Pourquoi ?"  
"Pas comme ça"  
"Parce que tu me détestes ?" 

Le bouclé se tourna vers lui et il fut surpris de voir que Louis le regardait déjà, ses grands yeux bleus ouverts et plein d'interrogations. 

"Je t'ai détesté pour ne pas l'avoir vu plus tôt. Pour ne pas avoir su lire entre les lignes"  
"Tu aurais pu me le dire"  
"Tu ne m'aurais jamais cru"  
"Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?"  
"Je te connais par cœur. Je sais tes réactions face à ce genre de sentiments. Tu l'aurais rejeté et moi aussi par la même occasion. Je ne pouvais pas te perdre" 

Louis ne répondit pas. Il savait qu'il avait raison. Il laissa le poids de tout ce qui était en train de se passer s'insinuer dans son esprit et il se rassit brusquement avant de ne plus pouvoir respirer. Il commença à tracer des formes dans le sable avec son doigt, pour essayer de se concentrer sur autre chose que les tambourinements de son cœur. 

"Dis-le s'il-te-plaît. J'ai besoin de l'entendre"  
"Et après ? Je n'aurai plus rien à t'offrir"  
"Tu auras tout à m'offrir Harry"  
"Est-ce que tu sauras l'accepter, au moins"  
"J'essayerai. J'apprendrai" 

Harry s'assit à son tour et tourna son corps de manière à lui faire face complètement. Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne voulut en sortir. Louis se rapprocha, ses genoux touchant les siens et il fit glisser ses doigts le long de ses avant-bras pour attraper ses mains et les enlacer.

"Dis-le Harry. S'il-te-plaît"  
"Je t'aime" 

Louis sourit. Rapidement. Puis il vint poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. 

"Encore" murmura-t-il.  
"Je t'aime"  
"Encore"  
"Je t'aime" 

_Encore. Encore. Encore._ Ponctuant chacune de ses demandes par un baiser, Louis laissa Harry répéter ses mots qu'il avait laissé enfermés bien trop longtemps, le sentant se libérer à chaque nouvelle confession, un sourire apparaissant peu à peu sur son visage. 

"Encore"  
"Louis..."  
"Une dernière fois !"

Harry l'attrapa par la taille pour l'amener contre lui et s'allongea sur le sable, avant de rouler de manière à coincer le corps de Louis sous le sien. Il enfouit sa tête dans son cou et murmura, une dernière fois : "Je t'aime Louis. Je t'aime" 

La main de Louis vint caresser ses cheveux, s'enfonçant dans ses boucles, et il ferma les yeux pour laisser le poids de ses trois mots s'imprimer dans sa poitrine. 

Il l'aimait. Harry Styles était amoureux de lui. Quelqu'un l'aimait et ce quelqu'un était Harry. Son Harry. 

Ici, allongé sur le sable, le soleil venant chatouiller son visage, le souffle de Harry contre son cou, et l'écho de ses "Je t'aime" résonnant encore dans ses oreilles, il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux.

\----------

Si Louis devait être vulgaire, il aurait expliqué qu'il avait laissé de nombreux hommes le baiser. C'était cru et grossier mais c'était la réalité. Donner son corps pour se sentir exister. Le prêter pour qu'au moins une partie de lui-même se sente aimé et admiré. Ça l'avait rendu aveugle, bien sûr. Il n'avait pas su saisir ce qu'il avait eu juste en face de lui toutes ses années, préférant s'enfermer dans une spirale auto-destructrice qui avait peu à peu fait grandir la haine qu'il se portait à lui-même. Il avait utilisé son corps comme bouclier pour protéger son âme. Parce qu'aimer ça peut faire mal. C'est dur, c'est un chemin semé d'épreuves et d'embûches qui se termine inlassablement par la déception et l'échec. Alors il avait décidé que ce serait plus facile d'ignorer ce sentiment. Il n'était pas aimé, et il n'aimerait pas. Point final. 

Il avait donc laissé de nombreux hommes le baiser mais jamais auparavant il n'avait laissé quelqu'un lui faire l'amour. Et pourtant. Pourtant il aurait appris à quel point c'était possible d'aimer une personne. De n'aimer pas uniquement son corps mais tout son être et chaque particule qui le compose. Dans les bras de Harry, il ressentait tellement d'amour qu'il se demanda un instant comment il avait pu être aussi inconscient. Il pensa aussi à la façon dont il l'avait souffrir et il resserra un peu plus son étreinte dans ses cheveux. C'était dans ses yeux. C'était dans ses lèvres. C'était dans ses mains posées juste au dessus de ses hanches. C'était dans son souffle. Tout. Harry respirait l'amour et il apprenait à chaque nouveau baiser comment partager ce sentiment avec Louis. En sentant le mouvement des reins de Harry, il pouvait à peine respirer. Il était submergé. C'était trop mais pas assez à la fois. Son corps n'était que frisson et soupir et il savait qu'il était proche bien avant que ça n'ait véritablement commencé. Il aurait voulu lui dire aussi. Lui dire tout ce qu'il lui faisait ressentir. Ce cocktail d'émotions qui lui faisait tourner la tête. Mais on n'apprend pas à aimer en une seule nuit, alors il avait essayé de lui montrer dans ses gestes. Dans la cambrure de son dos et dans la sincérité de son regard. Il voulait que Harry comprenne sans qu'il n'ait à le dire parce qu'il s'en sentait incapable. Quelques jours plus tôt, il se serait senti faible de ne pas pouvoir assumer tout ce que Harry avait enfin réussi à lui montrer. Mais cette nuit, il se sentait tellement important qu'aucune idée noire ne vint chasser la beauté du moment. Il existait pour Harry mais aussi pour lui-même et il se sentait fier d'avoir su comprendre cela à travers les baisers de son amant. Harry le faisait se sentir complet. Et quand il le poussa de plus en plus près du bord, à chaque coup de hanches, jusqu'à la chute finale, euphorique et libératrice, il ne lui resta qu'un mot sur les lèvres. 

"Merci"

\----------

Louis se réveilla seul, mais les draps étaient encore chauds et un mot était posé juste à côté de son oreiller. Il le lut et sourit, puis se leva pour s'habiller en hâte. Comme la vieille il sortit sur le porche et il le vit nager au milieu des vagues. Il fallait être un peu fou pour se jeter dans la mer si tôt le matin, alors que le printemps venait tout juste de faire son apparition. Sur la plage, il n'y avait personne, juste une serviette que Harry avait pris soin d'y déposer. Avant, Louis se serait dit que c'était pour lui-même, quand il sortirait de l'eau et que le vent viendrait mordre sa peau. Mais ce matin, Louis se demanda plutôt si ce n'était pas pour lui. Pour qu'il puisse l'attendre sur le sable. Ce genre de pensées le fit sourire plus qu'il ne lui fit peur et la chaleur installée dans sa poitrine depuis la veille, se réveilla de sa nuit agitée. Il descendit donc s'asseoir sur la serviette, son regard ne quittant jamais la tâche sombre que formait Harry dans l'eau. 

Il attendit une minute, puis deux, avant de se décider à le rejoindre. Il passa son t-shirt par dessus la tête, puis enleva le bas de jogging qu'il avait enfilé juste quelques minutes auparavant. L'air matinal était traître, sans pitié et il sentit immédiatement le froid venir engourdir ses membres alors il courut jusqu'à l'eau, se jetant dans les vagues sans réfléchir. 

C'était insupportable. L'eau était tellement froide qu'il n'arrivait plus à sentir son corps et il devait réunir toute la concentration du monde pour continuer à bouger ses bras et ses jambes. Il n'avait jamais été un très bon nageur dans la mer, bien trop craintif de ce qu'elle cachait au fond de son ventre, mais aujourd'hui il ne s'arrêterait pas de nager. Il voyait le corps de Harry flotter à quelques mètres devant lui, calme et serein au milieu des vagues. Il s'était mis sur le dos et laissait la mer le ballotter. Il entendit peut-être Louis arriver vers lui, puisque très vite, il se remis en position verticale, souriant en voyant le garçon lutter contre les vagues. 

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" Demanda-t-il une fois qu'il fut assez proche pour l'entendre.  
"Toi qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Faut être taré pour venir nager ici. L'eau est putain de froide"  
"Pourtant tu nages toi aussi"  
"Mais moi je suis taré, je pensais juste que l'un de nous deux était encore sain d'esprit"

À peine arriver près de lui, Harry attrapa son bras pour le rapprocher un peu plus. 

"Tu es tout essoufflé"  
"Je sais. J'arriverai jamais à revenir"  
"Bien sûr que si"

Louis s'appuya un peu sur Harry, assez pour pouvoir reprendre son souffle mais pas trop pour ne pas le faire couler sous son poids, et Harry l'attrapa par la taille pour lui faciliter la tâche. 

"Allez viens, on va rentrer avant que je ne doive te repêcher au fond de la mer" 

Prenant une grand inspiration, Harry plongea sous l'eau et Louis le suivit aveuglément. La sensation était encore plus forte. Ses tympans sifflaient et tout son corps protestait sous la pression de l'eau, mais la main de Harry agrippait la sienne et il n'avait pas peur. Ils nagèrent jusqu'à une distance plus raisonnable du bord, là où ils pouvaient tous les deux avoir pieds et prendre le temps de respirer. Mais plutôt que de poser ses deux pieds sur le sol, Louis préféra passer ses jambes autour de la taille de Harry, l'encerclant et collant leurs deux torses ensemble. Harry sourit et passa ses bras autour de sa taille puis vint l'embrasser doucement. Le baiser était salé et bien trop mouillé, et ils ne sentaient plus leurs corps engourdis. Louis commençait à trembler dans ses bras, mais aucun des deux ne prit l'initiative de stopper le baiser. 

"Je t'aime" murmura le bouclé contre ses lèvres et jamais Louis ne l'avait autant cru. 

Ils durent rentrer sur la plage, éventuellement, sous peine de mourir d'hypotermie et ils s'enroulèrent dans la serviette bien trop petite pour tous les deux, en rigolant comme deux adolescentes. Louis posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Harry et ils regardent ensemble les vagues s'échouer sur la plage. 

"Un jour, je te le dirai aussi, tu sais" 

Harry tourna un peu sa tête dans sa direction et posa ses lèvres sur sa tempe.

"Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas"  
"C'est juste que c'est encore un peu... Incroyable pour moi tout ça"  
"Pourtant c'est la réalité maintenant"  
"Harry ?"  
"Oui ?"  
"Je... Je veux juste que tu saches que tu as toujours été et tu resteras la personne la plus importante à mes yeux. Je ne serais pas ce que je suis aujourd'hui si tu n'avais pas été là, et je ne parle pas de mes défauts ou de mes mauvais cotés, je parle de tout ce qui me fait sourire et être heureux. Tu me rends heureux, Harry. Vraiment heureux. Depuis toujours"  
"Tant mieux, parce que c'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu. Ton bonheur"  
"Quitte à chercher la rivière à l'envers pour moi ?" 

Il rit, doucement et de ce son si mélodique qu'il paraissait à peine réel dans la douceur du matin.

"Oui, quitte à chercher cette stupide rivière pour toi" 

Louis sourit à son tour et vint réunir leurs lèvres, parce qu'aujourd'hui, en ce moment même, c'était la chose la plus naturelle qu'il lui restait à faire.


	10. Épilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are....
> 
> C'est assez court, je sais, mais je ne voyais pas quoi rajouter d'autre et ça à toujours été comme ça que je voulais la finir. 
> 
> Enjoy !

  
[](http://www.hostingpics.net)

Certains disent que la mer est indescriptible parce qu'elle n'est jamais la même. Elle est le reflet du ciel et se laisse guider par la gravitation de la Lune et du Soleil. Elle peut être sauvage et indomptable, coléreuse et emportant avec elle les cris des bateaux en perdition. Ou alors elle peut être calme et paisible, invitant dans ses vagues froides les corps joyeux et insouciants.

Louis Tomlinson aimait la mer et il se souviendrait toujours de la première fois où son écume argentée était venu caresser ses pieds pour venir les enfoncer un peu plus dans le sable à chaque nouvelle vague, les faisant disparaître sous un hâle doré et granuleux. 

Harry était à ses côtés et il souriait. Il avait écarté les bras, défiant l'eau azur qui s'étalait sous ses yeux, et il attendait qu'une vague, plus grosse et plus courageuse que les autres, vienne mouiller le bas de son pantalon en toile retroussé. Ses yeux étaient fermés et le vent venait emmêler ses cheveux. Il souriait et on aurait dit le Soleil, resplendissant, presque aveuglant. Louis l'avait regardé et il s'était demandé pour la première fois ce qu'était l'amour. Est-ce que c'était ce petit pincement dans la poitrine et ce fourmillement dans le bout de ses doigts ? Est-ce que c'était cette vague de chaleur qui empourprait son visage et ce frisson qui parcourait le bas de son dos ? Est-ce que c'était la façon dont il voyait le Soleil briller dans les yeux verts de son meilleur ami ? Est-ce qu'il était amoureux ? Ou était-ce simplement l'eau glacée qui venait embrouiller son esprit ? Il n'avait pas eu le temps de trouver une réponse à ses questions puisque très vite, cette fameuse vague, plus forte et plus brave, avait foncé vers eux. Il avait attrapé le bras de Harry, le tirant de sa rêverie et le forçant à courir dans la direction opposée, leurs rires résonnant sur la plage. 

C'était la première fois que Louis avait vu la mer mais surtout le Soleil d'aussi près. 

\----------

La brise nocturne le faisait frissonner jusque dans ses os, mais il ne voulait pas encore rentrer. La vue était magnifique et il ne savait pas s'il arriverait un jour à s'en lasser. Assis sur la digue, il voyait le soleil venir teinter la mer et ses remous de son éclat jaunâtre, laissant une trainée ambrée s'étaler sur l'horizon et se répandre sur l'étendue salée. Les nuages s'étaient colorés de rose et tout le ciel semblait s'apaiser à mesure que l'astre descendait de son zénith, rendant la mer à son tour plus calme et douce. Le vent sifflant dans ses oreilles était le seul bruit qui lui parvenait et les battements de son cœur s'accordaient avec l'échouement de la houle sur les rochers. 

Il était bien. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il se sentait en paix avec lui-même. Pour la première fois, il ne pensa pas aux conséquences qu'il pourrait y avoir s'il sautait dans la mer. Quelles seraient les sensations qui accompagneraient sa chute ? Aurait-il l'impression de voler ? Ou simplement de tomber, purement et froidement ? Est-ce que le contact avec la barrière de l'eau serait plus douloureux que ce serrement continuel dans sa poitrine ? Non. Pas une seule fois, il ne se posa la question. Parce que ces démons étaient en train de disparaître à l'horizon en même temps que le soleil qui se couchait. Demain serait un autre jour et il se sentait déjà plus fort. 

C'est fou comme la sensation d'être aimé pouvait réchauffer votre âme, au point de faire fuire toutes les noirceurs qu'elle contenait. 

Il ne le rejoignit que quand le soleil eut complètement disparu derrière la mer. Il le sentit arriver et c'était comme si le vent avait porté jusqu'à lui toute son aura, blanche, lumineuse, et tellement, _tellement_ belle. Immédiatement, il se sentit encore mieux protégé. 

Il s'accroupit derrière lui et entoura le haut de son corps avec ses bras, l'emprisonnant dans sa chaleur permanente, avant de déposer un léger baiser dans son cou, comme une caresse. 

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais assis ici, tout seul ?" 

Louis tourna un peu sa tête vers lui pour faire rencontrer leurs lèvres, avant de répondre :

"J'avais besoin de réfléchir un peu"  
"Ouch, c'est jamais bon ça..."  
"Tais toi" 

Harry sourit et se redressa un peu pour venir s'asseoir à côté de Louis, un bras entourant toujours sa taille. 

"À quoi tu pensais alors ?"  
"Je pensais au fait que je n'avais pas envie de rentrer demain. On est bien ici tous les deux"  
"Il faut bien qu'on retrouve notre vie, Lou. On ne peut pas rester éternellement à Eastbourne"  
"Je sais. C'est juste que... Je ne veux plus que les choses changent"  
"Elles n'ont pas à changer, si on ne le désire pas"  
"C'est pas toujours aussi simple"  
"Bien sûr que si !" 

Harry se releva subitement et Louis le regarda, surpris. Il sortit quelque chose de sa poche arrière et Louis les reconnut immédiatement.

"Pourquoi tu as amené ça ici ?"

Au lieu de répondre, Harry tendit l'un des deux carnets, le vert, à Louis, qui l'attrapa toujours aussi confus, puis le bouclé recula de quelques pas. Il se servit ensuite de l'élan qu'il venait de prendre pour jeter le carnet rouge qu'il avait toujours en main, le plus loin possible dans la mer. Louis le regarda faire, ses yeux s'écarquillant lorsqu'il comprit ce que Harry était en train de faire, puis il suivit le carnet du regard, l'observant tomber dans la mer, flotter quelques secondes à la surface, avant que les pages, grossies imbibées d'eau le fasse disparaître définitivement.

"C'est ça ton plan ? Polluer la Manche ?"  
"Louis, c'est à nous d'écrire notre vie comme on souhaite la vivre. Si tu veux être avec moi, alors personne ne te retiendra. Tu ne peux plus laisser les autres te dicter ta façon d'exister, selon le regard qu'ils portent sur toi" 

Puis il s'agenouilla devant lui, attrapant son visage d'une main pour venir l'embrasser, avant de poser son front contre le sien, le bout de ses doigts caressant toujours sa jour.

"Je t'aime Lou. Je t'aime et je ne veux pas que ça te fasse peur. Je veux écrire un nouveau chapitre avec toi. Je qu'on puisse tout se dire sans avoir à chercher derrière des pages cachées. Je veux pouvoir jeter ce putain de carnet pour pouvoir commencer quelque chose de nouveau avec toi. Et si c'est ce que tu veux aussi, alors je ne vois pas ce qui pourra nous en empêcher" 

Louis hocha doucement la tête contre celle de Harry et ce dernier sourit.

"Je veux aussi être avec toi" 

Le châtain se leva, le carnet vert fermement serré dans sa main et ce fut au tour de Harry de le regarder prendre son élan pour jeter le calepin dans la mer. 

Il finissait ce chapitre. Il disait au revoir à tout ce qui le hantait pour ré-écrire quelque chose de plus beau et de moins effrayant. Il apprendrait de ses erreurs et Harry serait là pour le guider, comme il l'avait toujours été. Il serait simplement présent d'une façon différente. 

Il commençait un nouveau chapitre, qui ne serait ni rose, ni gris. Juste comme il faut. Exactement comme il souhaitait l'écrire, de la couleur qu'il préférait et l'empreinte de Harry, imprimée en bas de chaque page. 

Et tandis qu'ils marchaient tous les deux, main dans la main, en direction de la plage, Louis sourit en pensant qu'avec un tel astre à ses côtés, il n'aurait plus jamais froid. 

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà la fin de ma toute première fiction et AO3 me laisse 5000 mots pour faire mon petit speech alors c'est parti !
> 
> Déjà un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire, de commenter, de laisser leur avis ou simplement de s'intéresser un minimum à cette mini-fiction. Merci si vous en avez parlé sur Twitter ou simplement si vous l'avez lu pour vous :) Comme je le répète souvent, une fiction, ou n'importe quel écrit, n'est rien sans ses lecteurs et même si vous remerciez souvent pour l'avoir écrite, je préfère vous remercier pour l'avoir lu, parce qu'elle ne serait rien sans vous. 
> 
> Je ne ferais pas de remerciements individuels parce que j'aurais peur d'oublier des gens, mais un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé leurs avis sur Twitter et ont parlé de la fiction, mais aussi ceux qui m'ont encouragé et remonté le moral quand j'en avais besoin. Ces personnes se reconnaîtront je l'espère :)
> 
> J'espère réellement que j'aurais su ne pas vous décevoir avec cette fiction et j'espère vous retrouver sur Captain Of My Soul ! Tout mon temps d'écriture sera désormais consacré à elle maintenant :) Normalement j'aurais des horaires plus cool ce mois-ci donc plus de temps pour écrire mais en même temps je dois commencer à déménager donc on verra bien !
> 
> Encore un grand merci à tous.
> 
> Vous pouvez toujours me retrouver sur Twitter : @ukpaperplanes et si vous avez des questions je me ferais un plaisir d'y répondre :)
> 
> Xx - Julie


End file.
